ME, SHE AND RMS HIGGINBOTHAM
by Sophie Queen
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Em um cruzeiro pela Oceania, Edward conhece a peculiar Bella Swan. Em uma discussão sobre a misteriosa identidade de R.M.S. Higginbotham, ele começa a ver o quanto ela se parece com a protagonista da série "The Moons". Ficção e realidade se tornam linhas borradas. [projeto one-shot oculta]


_**DISCLAIMER: aquela coisa de sempre, infelizmente TWILIGHT não me pertence, se me pertencesse eu estaria rindo em um monte de dinheiro, porém como não é possível só uso os personagens da Stephanie Meyer de maneira recreativa, os colocando em situações das quais a minha imaginação deseja.**_

.

* * *

_._

_Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo._

_Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet_

_Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors._

_Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Leili [arroba]hazellbradford_

.

_._

* * *

***** ME, SHE AND R.M.S. HIGGINBOTHAM *****

.

**Título: **Me, She and R.M.S. Higginbotham

**Autora: **Sophie Queen.

**Shipper: **Bella e Edward.

**Personagens: **Humanos.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comédia.

**Classificação: **M – maiores de idade

**Sinopse: **em um cruzeiro pela Oceania, Edward conhece a peculiar Bella Swan. Em uma discussão sobre a misteriosa identidade de R.M.S. Higginbotham, ele começa a ver o quanto ela se parece com a protagonista da série "The Moons". Ficção e realidade se tornam linhas borradas.

.

.

— **XX —**

.

— Você não aproveitou muito seus presentes de aniversário do ano passado. — disse Jasper Cullen ao irmão, Edward. Que conferia o livro de contabilidade da sua livraria. O ruivo ergueu os olhos e encarou seu irmão gêmeo.

Jasper, ao contrário de Edward, que é extremamente parecido com a mãe — desde o cabelo bronze, aos olhos verdes — é a cópia do pai, Carlisle. Os mesmos cabelos loiros e olhos acinzentados. É surpreendente a similaridade entre os dois. E mesmo acostumado com ela, às vezes, Edward ainda se surpreende com o quanto Jasper parece com o pai.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou o proprietário da livraria _Masen & Cullen's_.

Jasper rolou os olhos.

— Por que não dá uma chance ao cruzeiro Edward? Você vai se divertir! Se não fosse por aquela viagem, jamais teria conhecido Alice. Vai que você encontra a sua Alice_?_ — Falou retoricamente. — Aliás, qual foi à última vez que você transou?

Edward suspirou.

— Por que a última vez que fiz sexo é relevante para você mesmo?

— Porque você é meu irmão e me preocupa que esteja vivendo como a porra de um monge celibatário! — Exclamou. — Você está pior que um velho de 80 anos! Nem parece que só tem 35! O que de pior pode acontecer no cruzeiro?

— Ficar longe do meu negócio. — Respondeu com simplicidade.

— Deus Edward! Você tem três funcionários, sendo um deles o gerente. Acredito que estejam mais do que aptos a cuidar da livraria por trinta dias. Além do mais, não é como se você nunca fosse voltar para casa!

Edward suspirou cansado.

— A Austrália não é o tipo de lugar que já tive vontade de conhecer. É muito _selvagem_.

Jasper jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

— Sei que não gosta de aventuras como Allie e eu, mas você não vai explorar a Austrália selvagem, na realidade ficará pouco tempo em solo australiano. Sem contar que você sempre quis conhecer a Terra Média! Escute, te dei esse presente com o foco que conheça mais a Nova Zelândia do que a Austrália. Então, meu irmão, o que custa aproveitar? — Perguntou com sua sabedoria que às vezes chega a ser nauseante.

Ter um irmão com uma dupla graduação em História e Filosofia e PhD em História da Filosofia, na maior parte do tempo é um saco. Apesar de que somente com Jasper, Edward pode entrar em questões mais filosóficas dos livros que tanto ama. A cumplicidade que partilham sempre esteve evidente, seja na infância, juventude ou vida adulta.

Apesar de não ter seguido os passos do pai, na medicina, da mãe, na música ou ainda do irmão, na educação. Edward também recebeu o diploma de uma dupla graduação em Administração e Letras, com mestrado em Literatura Inglesa.

Para ele, os livros sempre o fizeram sentir-se em casa. Cada universo literário que se delicia, trás uma nova aventura. Com um novo mundo de possibilidades estendido a sua frente. E é isso que tanto ama na literatura: a possibilidade de explorar lugares, momentos, vidas, que ele sequer imaginou. Se colocar no lugar de cada personagem...

Jasper que observava o irmão com atenção e reconhece muito bem quando este está perdido em algum mundo literário, interviu.

— Eu sei que você ainda tenta escrever aquele "grande romance americano" — Brincou. — Quem sabe essa mudança de ares, não seja justamente o que precisa para concluir a história?

— Quem te disse que não terminei? — Replicou com o cenho franzido.

Jasper fechou os olhos em fenda.

— Você sabe que o fato de termos compartilhado o mesmo útero e tudo mais que essa ligação de gêmeos fornece é justamente o que me faz te entender tão bem, certo?

O ruivo suspirou pesadamente.

— Mas um cruzeiro só com solteiros? — Perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

— O que você queria? Um cruzeiro da terceira idade? Talvez um fitness? Para de ser idoso! O vovô Masen está vivendo mais do que você. Falando nisso você ficou sabendo que ele e a Sra. Elizabeth Watson estão namorando? Ele estava me contando da felicidade que foi usar a famosa pílula azul.

— O vovô está fazendo sexo com a Sra. Elizabeth Watson? Desde quando? — Perguntou surpreso.

— Ele disse que já faz algumas semanas, mas a questão é que o vovô que tem 85 anos está fazendo sexo e você não! Porra, Edward! Você está querendo o que? Virar padre? Monge? Sei lá! Esse seu celibato é ridículo. Você e Kate terminaram a mais de três anos, ela inclusive está casada e com dois filhos. Porque está se privando de viver?

— Não estou me privando de viver. — Replicou entre os dentes.

— Então vá ao Cruzeiro! — Exclamou retirando o celular do bolso. — Vou fazer o _check-in_ para janeiro próximo, enquanto isso vá procurando seu voo para Sydney.

Discutir com Jasper era em vão, e Edward sabia disso, por essa razão que com um suspiro pesado passou a pesquisar voos de Chicago a Sydney e depois de Auckland a Chicago, nas datas determinadas para o Cruzeiro.

.

Os dois meses que antecederam a viagem passaram mais rápidos do que o empresário imaginou, entre as vendas de _Black Friday_ e Natal, sessões de autógrafos e mais alguns eventos que a livraria organizou nos meses de novembro e dezembro, janeiro chegou com sua expectativa para a viagem de 35 dias de Edward pela Oceania. A final, se está se deslocando por todo o planeta, aproveitará para conhecer as locações em que foram gravadas as trilogias do _Hobbit _e _Senhor dos Anéis_...

— Por que tenho que levar roupa branca? — Perguntou desanimado, na manhã do seu embarque, a cunhada, que o está ajudando a organizar sua bagagem.

— Porque tem uma festa no navio que se chama _Hot White Party_. — Explicou Alice como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — Onde está aquele seu terno cinza? Você fica tão bem nele!

— Por que preciso de um terno? — Replicou Edward horrorizado. — E uma camisa havaiana, roupa vermelha, máscara veneziana? — Choramingou. — E fantasias?

— São os temas das festas que terão no navio, você vai adorar Edward! É tão divertido! E a Volturi Cruzeiros tem algumas coisas ótimas na programação! Você vai querer voltar...

— Duvido. Essa coisa de festa, balada… nunca foi o meu negócio. — Disse mal humorado.

— Edward, acredite, quando fui estava como você, sem qualquer expectativa, só queria fazer uma aventura e principalmente fugir de Chicago. Meu site estava passando por um tempo difícil e a tempestade da falência era muito real. — Falou seriamente dobrando algumas camisas do cunhado. — Lembro-me de ver o Jazz na metade do voo para Sydney, ele lia _"Assim Falou Zarathustra"_ do Nietzsche. Ele parecia tão sério e concentrado, jamais imaginei encontrá-lo naquele navio, mas quando na primeira noite sentamos na mesma mesa no jantar de gala… Soube que tinha encontrado o homem da minha vida. — Suspirou apaixonadamente.

O ruivo sorriu ao notar o quanto sua cunhada e irmão ainda estão perdidamente apaixonados depois de quase quatro anos de relacionamento. Edward não é invejoso sobre a relação que os dois construíram, ele entende que se existem alma-gêmeas, Alice e Jasper definitivamente o são. Por sua vez, não significa que assim como os dois, ele encontrará sua alma-gêmea — Se é que existe uma em seu futuro — fazendo um cruzeiro.

Ele, na verdade, depois do fim do noivado com Kate, duvida que encontrará alguém para ele nesse mundo. Não que esteja muito preocupado, pois ao contrário do que seu irmão supõe, ele vire e mexe sai esporadicamente com mulheres, mas não vê futuro com nenhuma delas. Pois sabe que são apenas para acalmar a coceira da necessidade de estar com alguém, sem nada especial, só no sentido carnal.

— Eu comprei alguns produtos de higiene pessoal e uma bolsa para armazená-las, você pega para mim? Eu deixei na sala. — Disse Alice organizando metodicamente as coisas na mala.

Com um suspiro o ruivo buscou os itens informados e voltou ao quarto, entregando-os a cunhada, que organizou tudo com um esmero estarrecedor. Confiando que ela fará tudo muito melhor que ele, inclusive, sem deixar nada para trás. Seguiu até seu escritório para organizar a bolsa mensageiro e bagagem de mão em que levará aquilo que considera mais útil: computador, máquina fotográfica, um moleskine, algumas canetas, livros e uma troca de roupa.

— Sério que você vai reler esses livros na viagem? — Perguntou Jasper, entrando no escritório do irmão e observando os livros que o mesmo separou para levar.

— Você deveria dar uma chance a R.M.S. Higginbothan, a história é cheia de reviravoltas e questões filosóficas. Você iria gostar. — Respondeu Edward, puxando seus livros do J. R. R. Tolkien para levar também.

— Eu não entendo a sua obsessão com esse autor/autora, ninguém nunca nem viu a cara. Você supõe que seja uma mulher na casa dos trinta anos, mas pode muito bem ser um homem velho. — Replicou Jasper. — Você tem uma obsessão por esse cara ou mulher! Isso tem que parar.

— Eu não tenho obsessão. — Revidou teimosamente. — Eu sou saudavelmente curioso sobre quem escreve os livros, tudo porque admiro a narrativa! Os personagens Victoria Collins e James Hunter, são tão complexos! Toda a trama é tão atordoante! É uma mistura de Sherlock Holmes, com Poirot, com uma pitada da obscuridade e do sarcasmo de Poe, sem contar as questões filosóficas que são bem niilistas. É maravilhoso!

Jasper suspirou pesado, sentando-se em uma poltrona.

— Eu nunca quis tanto que conhecesse uma mulher que te tirasse o chão, justamente para você parar de ficar fantasiando com essa R.M.S. Se essa pessoa se esconde atrás de um pseudônimo, você mais do que ninguém deveria respeitar! Essa pessoa não é real! Você projeta nela esse ideal, justamente porque se identifica com os personagens que ela criou. A última vez que vi algo do seu livro, muito antes de saber da existência dela, você seguia quase o mesmo estilo, é por isso que a anseia tanto.

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Você está exagerando. — Disse com um ar de finalidade, dispondo os seus pertences na bolsa mensageiro e mala de mão.

.

O embarque para Los Angeles — onde será feita uma escala antes do voo de mais de quinze horas para Sydney — foi tranquilo.

Edward estava distraído lendo um artigo no seu telefone celular, quando uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos passou ao seu lado rindo ao telefone.

— Eu estou de férias Alistair! Não quero nem saber o que acontece na universidade pelo próximo mês. Já deixei tudo para meu assistente, eu preciso desse tempo de descanso. — Falou com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Edward que esquecera completamente o artigo que estava lendo, admirou a mulher. Apesar do inverno rigoroso de Chicago em meados de janeiro, a mulher está com um suéter leve de um profundo tom de azul, calça jeans e tênis brancos. Seu cabelo longo e castanho, brilhando nas luzes artificiais do aeroporto, e mesmo com seus olhos cobertos por óculos escuros, ele pode apostar que os mesmos são de um tom brilhante e espirituoso.

Ela ainda tagarelava no telefone, quando ergueu os óculos e o encarou. E definitivamente o brilho que há nas profundezas chocolate de seus olhos, são espirituosas e sedutoras. Tentando tirar os olhos da bela mulher, Edward virou o rosto rápido, mas não sem antes de ver um sorriso enviesado crescendo no rosto da mesma.

Nas quase cinco horas até Los Angeles, Edward terminou de ler um livro que começara ainda antes do Natal, mas que pouco o prendeu. Já na cidade dos anjos — e sabendo que enfrentará um voo longo, o empresário seguiu para um pequeno hotel dentro do aeroporto onde tomou um bom banho e tirou um cochilo.

Porém, a maior surpresa para ele, foi ver novamente a mesma mulher que admirara no aeroporto em Chicago, na sala de espera do mesmo voo que ele pegará para Sydney.

Desta vez, entretanto, ele não admirou muito a mulher, uma vez que essa pareceu cansada e ligeiramente irritada, se esforçando para ler um livro grosso que ele não reconheceu o título.

O voo até a maior cidade da Austrália além de longo foi entediante. Algumas turbulências, filmes, lanches aconteceram durante o mesmo. E mais cansado do que imaginava, seja por causa do fuso horário, do desconforto de ficar quase quinze horas sentado, Edward tentou ser um dos primeiros a sair do avião e passar pela imigração, a final estava dando tudo na vida por um banho, comida que não viesse em uma bandeja e principalmente uma noite de sono em uma cama.

Como ainda tinha dois dias antes de iniciar sua aventura no Rubi dos Mares, Edward optou por conhecer um pouco de Sydney. A Austrália em si, nunca foi um país em que o empresário já pensou em visitar; a vida selvagem, o fato de ser isolada e as coisas mais loucas que ele já leram sobre o país, nunca fez seus olhos brilhar para conhecer, ao contrário do seu irmão Jasper, que desde criança falava em conhecer o país e sua fauna e flora espetaculares.

Como um bom turista, Edward fez todo e qualquer passeio turístico que pode. Visitou a Opera House, a _Harbor Bridge_, o bairro _The Rocks_, a região do _Quay_, a baía de Sydney, a Sydney _Tower_ e até mesmo o _Royal Botanic Gardens_ — por ser verão no hemisfério sul, o calor tomando conta da cidade beirou o insano, então entre um ponto turístico e outro, ele fez paradas estratégicas em cafés, sorveterias e até mesmo livrarias para amenizar o calor.

Em 48 horas na cidade, Edward conquistou uma grande galerias de fotos no celular, sua câmera contendo imagens que lhe orgulharam como um bom fotógrafo amador. Depois de um almoço agradável em um restaurante no _Circular Quay_, Edward retornou ao hotel para check out e seguiu até o Terminal de Cruzeiros no Porto de Sydney.

O embarque no navio demorou mais do que ele gostaria, mas quando enfim entrou num dos navios mais modernos da frota da Volturi Cruzeiros, o Rubi dos Mares, a demora mostrou ter valido a pena. Ele podia não estar muito animado com a viagem dada pelo irmão, contudo, depois de ver a área interna do navio com seus próprios olhos, Edward teve que dar o braço a torcer. Com tudo muito suntuoso, luxuoso e bem conservado. As luzes brilhando nos locais comum e a tripulação muito solicita.

Considerado um navio de capacidade baixa, o Rubi dos Mares, acomoda confortavelmente 500 pessoas e 250 tripulantes. Segundo o informativo do treinamento de emergências, nessa viagem terá pouco mais de 300 pessoas, o que deixará tudo mais confortável. Pelo menos foi o que disse um dos responsáveis pela organização.

Depois de caminhar pelos decks e áreas comuns, Edward se deu por vencido e foi finalmente conhecer sua cabine e se preparar para o Jantar de Gala que terá essa noite. Apesar de estar em um barco, à cabine é muito similar a de um quarto de hotel — varanda, cama king size, um sofá, televisão, frigobar, ar condicionado e um banheiro agradável.

O empresário percebeu que poderá facilmente esquecer que está em um navio por conta do quarto. Claro, se não fossem as belíssimas imagens que o Mar de Tasman fornece. O ruivo passou longos minutos tirando várias fotografias das hipnotizantes paisagens do pôr do sol.

O Jantar de Gala, onde toda a tripulação se apresentou, foi extremamente agradável. Edward sentou em uma mesa com um grupo de amigos da Dinamarca, os mesmos falavam alto e faziam piada de tudo — ele notou que para o grupo de cinco amigos, o cruzeiro de solteiros é uma piada de mau gosto...

Então nas primeiras horas da madrugada retornou a sua cabine levemente embriagado e animado, pela primeira vez, com o Cruzeiro.

.

Infelizmente para quem está com ressaca, o navio atracou cedo demais em Melbourne, Austrália, para a sua primeira parada. Como terá pouco mais de 12 horas na cidade, Edward optou por explorar o berço cultural da mesma. Visitou galerias e exposições de arte, museus, lugares históricos da antiga cidade que já foi rota do ouro e parques em homenagem a Rainha Victoria.

Assim como Sydney, que conquistou o carinho do empresário com suas peculiaridades, Melbourne também forneceu uma sensação típica de estar em casa, a final a cidade lembra muito sua própria cidade natal, Chicago.

Já à noite, o cansaço lhe venceu. E depois de um jantar agradável — dessa vez ao lado de um grupo de franceses e ingleses, Edward dirigiu-se a sua cabine para uma agradável e necessária noite de sono.

No terceiro e último dia de cruzeiro em solo australiano, eles desbravaram a graciosa cidade de Adelaide, na Austrália Meridional. Conhecida pela efervescente cena cultural, com diversos festivais, galerias, exposições e shows. A cidade também é conhecida por suas vastas vinícolas, que fabricam o melhor vinho da Austrália.

Não que Edward seja um bebedor experiente, mas naquele dia agiu como se fosse um exímio_ expert_ em vinhos, visitando o _Barossa Valey_, região tomada por vinícolas. O momento foi tão agradável, que quando retornou a região portuária da cidade, seguindo para o navio, percebeu estar mais alcoolizado do que imaginava.

.

Como os próximos dias serão de navegação pelo Mar de Tasman, rumo a Tasmânia, Edward deixou-se dormir um pouco mais, mas depois de um café farto, no restaurante principal, se acomodou em uma espreguiçadeira no convés superior com o primeiro livro da série _"The Moons_" de R. M. S. Higginbotham.

Leitor ávido da série, já leu o primeiro volume pelo menos umas dez vezes, e em todas ainda se surpreende com a vulnerabilidade, persistência e coragem de Victoria Collins. Assim como a insistência, perseverança e atitude de James Hunter, os protagonistas da série. A forma como o autor ou autora desenvolveu as emoções, sentimentos, a trama de modo geral é tão profunda e real, que facilmente o transporta para a fictícia Zwölfland, fazendo-o viver a própria aventura do casal protagonista.

— "_Apesar de não confiar nele, não consigo me afastar também. James me da à força necessária para continuar."_ — Uma voz feminina e suave recitou a frase do livro que Edward leu há poucos minutos.

Surpreso abaixou o livro e encarou a pessoa, para sua surpresa a bela morena que viu nos aeroportos de Chicago e Los Angeles está agora a sua frente.

Sorriu enviesado.

— Li essa frase há poucos minutos...

— Eu imaginei pela quantidade de páginas. — Deu de ombros. — Agora uma curiosidade, por que está lendo esse livro _tão deprimente_ em um lugar cheio de gente?

Edward franziu a testa.

— Deprimente? Esse livro, quer dizer toda a coleção, são uma obra prima do gênero policial. Não é à toa que sempre estão na lista de _best-sellers _do _Times_ e concorrendo constantemente aos _Pulitzer_ de melhor ficção, inclusive ganhando três vezes. — Enumerou orgulhoso. — Toda a série _"The Moons"_ é incrível, envolvente… Enfim, uma das melhores coisas que já li em minha vida.

A mulher sentou na espreguiçadeira ao lado e arqueou uma sobrancelha irritada.

— Sério? Victoria Collins tem um motivo fútil para sair em busca dos irmãos Mallmann, porque nem tem certeza que foram eles mesmo que mataram sua família. James Hunter parece um cachorro sem dono, sempre seguindo Victoria por todos os lugares. Ela inclusive faz dele _gato e sapato_, sai com outros homens e conta para ele, o seduz e engana, mas mesmo assim ele continua ajudando-a! Ele como policial _jamais_ deveria acobertar esses crimes e em todos os livros acaba acobertando algo. É ridículo! — Exclamou incomodada.

Edward bufou indignado.

— Você claramente leu os livros de forma errada. — Replicou grosseiramente. — As atitudes de Victoria é o que fazem a personagem ser tão rica. Você a ama e odeia na mesma intensidade. James somente a faz ficar mais humana, porque é o único a apontar seus defeitos e sempre tenta mostrar a ela qual caminho seguir.

— James é totalmente descartável na trama. — Desdenhou. — É ridículo que um homem seja o contraponto de uma personagem feminina. Ele passa o tempo todo apontando as falhas de Victoria, parece querer constantemente que ela falhe. Só para ser o príncipe encantado, seu cavaleiro em armadura brilhante a salvá-la. É patético!

— É pontual no relacionamento dos dois esse balanço. — Interveio subindo a voz. — Ele nunca a impede de tomar nenhuma decisão, mas está sempre pronto para ajudá-la quando as coisas ficam demais. E o melhor de tudo, faz o que faz sem pedir nada em troca.

A morena desdenhou com um aceno de mão.

— Desde quando as declarações que sempre faz depois que transam não é pedir nada em troca? Toda vez que eles fazem sexo, é como se ele estivesse pedindo o corpo dela em troca, para expurgar seus pecados, seus crimes, sua raiva.

— Você realmente leu o livro errado. — Bufou Edward, encerrando a discussão.

— E você quem é? R. M. S. Higginbotham? Para defender tanto assim essa história? — Replicou também grosseiramente, levantando da espreguiçadeira e caminhando a passos largos pelo convés para longe dele.

Edward apertou sua fonte com as pontas dos dedos, tentando abrandar a dor de cabeça que começo a sentir. A mulher, seja ela quem for, o irritou de maneira atordoante, a final seus argumentos contra os protagonistas da série_ "The Moons"_ foram tão infundados e torpes que ele sentiu a necessidade de ir ao bar do navio beber algo forte o suficiente para esquecer o confronto.

Depois de três doses de uísque, Edward sentiu um leve zumbido, sabendo que terá que suportar uma festa com temática italiana à noite, retornou a sua cabine para um leve cochilo. Felizmente a festa daquela noite foi mais divertida do que o empresário esperava, mas mesmo rindo com as pessoas da Alemanha, com quem compartilhou a mesa do jantar, seus olhos traidores seguiram até encontrar a irritante e sexy morena que o afrontara mais cedo...

O cabelo castanho preso em um coque frouxo elegante, o tecido vermelho do vestido que cobre seu corpo abraçando suas curvas de uma maneira quase _pecaminosa._ Seus olhos como chocolate derretido brilhando atrevidamente. Mesmo flertando descaradamente com o cara ao seu lado, seus olhos volta e meia seguiam até Edward também.

Suas piscadas lentas, os lábios carnudos, os toques no braço do cara, a forma como a boca se move quando fala e ri, fazendo as bochechas ganharem um tom de rubro sedutor. Como seu corpo parece se curvar, contrair e relaxar, tudo tão hipnotizante...

Foi quase que imperceptivelmente que seu cérebro a comparou com Victoria Collins, a protagonista da série _"The Moons"_. Apesar da diferença na cor do cabelo e olhos, que na personagem são ruivos e encaracolados e azuis, respectivamente. Todas as atitudes e gestos casam com o que ele imagina de Victoria: _decidida, atordoante, peculiar, atrevida_.

A forma como está flertando com o cara que conversa, é da mesmíssima maneira que a personagem faz para provocar James.

Apesar de a trama ser narrada em primeira pessoa, sendo essa Victoria, é fácil entender James, pois ele sempre deixa seus pensamentos claros para a ruiva, e ali, observando à morena, sentiu-se como James Hunter, hipnotizado pela beleza da mulher e curioso para saber quem ela é, desvendar cada mínimo detalhe que envolve sua misteriosa e peculiar aura...

.

O segundo dia de navegação pelo Mar de Tasman começou tardiamente para Edward, principalmente porque seduzido pela morena, a observou dançar durante toda a noite com uma variedade de homens e até mesmo com algumas mulheres, permanecendo até as primeiras horas da manhã no clube.

Mais uma vez munido com seu livro, seguiu para o deck superior na intenção de ler mais um pouco. Dessa vez não foi interrompido por uma misteriosa mulher, mas lendo a narrativa voltou a notar o quanto sua observação sobre a similaridade entre Victoria e a morena é nítida. Por isso ao invés de imaginar a Victoria que sempre idealizou durante a leitura, trocou dessa vez pela imagem da nova mulher.

No meio da tarde quando sentiu um pouco de fome, seguiu até o Buffet para comer algo, porém ao passar pela área da piscina a viu. Em um biquíni branco, o cabelo e empilhado na cabeça em um coque bagunçado, óculos de sol e um drinque colorido em mãos. Mais uma vez cercada de homens e mulheres, porém nenhum dos caras, sendo os que flertou no dia anterior.

E, apesar de estar entretida na conversa, quando passou por ela, sentiu seu olhar acompanhando-o, com o sorriso enviesado e atrevido, deixando Edward intrigado.

Na festa noturna, de temática pirata, todos estavam obrigatoriamente fantasiados. Alice preparou algo sem muito exagero, mas mesmo assim ficou evidente sua fantasia — calça e colete pretos, camisa branca e uma faixa na cintura vermelho escuro. Apesar da fantasia, se sentiu confortável com a roupa.

Mas quando viu a intrigante morena com botas pretas até as coxas, saia preta curta, blusa curta branca de mangas bufantes, colares dourados e uma bandana bordo, ele sentiu seu membro contrair-se.

A mulher, seja quem for, é linda, fato já percebido desde a primeira observação ainda no aeroporto. Mas ao começar a ver mais do seu corpo, por causa das roupas provocantes, imaginava que possuía curvas nos lugares certos, mas nada o preparou para vê-la naquele traje.

A comparação com Victoria Collins veio mais rápida do que imaginou ser possível, e pela primeira vez se colocou no lugar de James. E como o protagonista se sentia ao encarar a beleza ruiva, Edward sentiu um desejo crescente pela morena. Foi irracional, atordoante, mas algo nela despertou seus instintos primitivos de reprodução da espécie.

E por mais que desejasse conversar apropriadamente, vê-la interagir com outros caras dispensando-os facilmente, como se fossem descartáveis, o intimidou. Mas quando seus olhares se conectavam, ela sorria sensualmente para ele, os olhos piscando em flerte, seus dentes prendendo os lábios, num movimento sexy e as mãos passeando pelo corpo, o deixaram inquieto.

Nas batidas pesadas da música do Kanye West, ela pareceu se _dar_ completamente. Seu corpo ondulando a cada nota, de forma hipnotizante. E quando homens atreviam-se a aproximar-se, ela os dispensava com olhares mordazes e sorrisos sensuais...

O terceiro dia de navegação, sexto dia a bordo do Rubi dos Mares, seria como os dois anteriores — o dia relaxando nos convés, bares, piscinas ou cassino. E a noite mais uma festa, desta vez grega ou da toga, quase uma homenagem ao sistema grego das fraternidades e irmandades nos EUA.

Felizmente Alice lhe preparou uma toga similar a de Platão no quadro "_Escola de Atenas_" de Rafael de Sanzio, que deixou o empresário confortável. Como já participou de algumas festas da toga, na sua época de faculdade, Edward sabia o que esperar — trajes que pareciam lençóis amarrados ou então toalhas enroladas, coroas de folhas de ouro com coisas douradas, e como previsto estava correto.

O jantar foi extremamente agradável. Pratos tipicamente gregos foram servidos. A bebida rolou aos montes. Risos e conversas também aconteceram. Edward que tornará a sentar com os dinamarqueses, ficou decepcionado por não ver a misteriosa morena até o momento. Seus olhos pareciam voar para todos os lados procurando a brilhante cabeleira castanha, mas sem qualquer sucesso.

Foi meio desanimado que seguiu para o clube na intenção de divertir-se um pouco. Encostado no bar, deliciando-se de um uísque foi quando finalmente a viu, e mais uma vez a morena lhe tirou o fôlego.

Edward nunca imaginou precisar de uma deusa grega em sua vida até vê-la. Com um vestido de um ombro só _off-White_, os babados com fita dourada. Sua cintura fina marcada por um cinto tipo corda dourado, com detalhes em folhas de louro. Uma ligeira capa caia por um de seus ombros dando aquele ar misterioso que ele já tanto gosta na morena. O cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com uma coroa de louro dourada. Seu pescoço alvo adornado por um grosso colar dourado e o mesmo em seus pulsos.

Ela está à mistura perfeita de todos os cantos mitológicos gregos. _Afrodite, Atena, Perséfone_, a verdadeira _ninfa_ descrita em _Odisseia e Ilíada_. Se Homero ou Hesíodo a vissem, com certeza declarariam estar vendo as próprias divindades do Olimpo.

Mesmo que quisesse — algo que definitivamente não queria — não conseguiria tirar os olhos da beleza feminina. Seus lábios carnudos tingidos de um vermelho natural brilhante, os olhos marcados por uma maquiagem escura, mas ainda assim tão hipnotizantes.

_"Sua beleza me hipnotizou, eu quis você no momento em que a vi pela primeira vez, mas você me deixou tão atordoado, que naquele instante só consegui te admirar." _— Recitou mentalmente a declaração de James Hunter a Victoria Collins em _"New Moon"_.

Edward sorriu para seu próprio copo.

Essa mulher tão intrigante, instigante e atraente, está deixando-o enfeitiçado. A encarando com seus trajes e beleza quase divina, Edward pela primeira vez se compadeceu com Epimeteu, que se viu incapaz de resistir aos encantos da bela Pandora — mulher criada por Zeus justamente para castigar os homens depois que Prometeu roubou o fogo do Olimpo.

A observando, Edward se questionou sobre duas coisas: a primeira, sobre como conseguirá resistir a ela. A segunda, na sua total contraposição, como ele fará para tê-la. Pois nesse momento a quer, como jamais quis tanto uma mulher em sua vida.

Por algumas horas apenas a observou. Dançando como se ninguém estivesse na sala e também como se estivesse provocando a todos, nas duas situações seus movimentos eram sensuais e fascinantes. Vários homens tentaram chegar próximo, mas cada um deles foi dispensado com um aceno como se não fossem nada. Até mesmo mulheres dispensou com facilidade.

Observá-la ignorar cada investida, fez com que Edward ficasse desmotivado e inseguro — não há como ele chegar nela, será dispensado com a mesma facilidade que qualquer outro pretendente. Porém sua covardia não o impediu de encará-la a noite toda.

Estava tentando desencorajar uma mulher — visivelmente embriagada — que queria que a acompanhasse até a cabine, quando _ela_ se aproximou. Com seu sorriso fácil e debochado, olhos atrevidos e ferinos, bastou um olhar a outra mulher para que essa desistisse de vez dele.

Ele sorriu quase que involuntariamente para a ousadia da morena.

— Um _Aperol__Spritz_. — Ordenou ao barman.

— Eu pago. — Edward se ouviu dizendo para própria surpresa.

— É claro que você vai pagar. — Replicou a morena. — É o mínimo que deve fazer depois de ficar me encarando por três dias. — Pontuou com uma piscadela.

— _Desculpa_? — Disse sem realmente lamentar.

Ela gargalhou. Em todos os sentidos é realmente a encarnação de Victoria Collins, até mesmo na forma de se expressar.

— Você realmente não se arrepende. — Falou provocativa. — De qualquer forma eu sou Bella, você é…?

— Edward. — Respondeu.

— Edward. — Repetiu com uma sensualidade pecaminosa. — Um nome incomum nos dias de hoje.

Ele sorriu enviesado.

— Eu sou um homem incomum.

Ela fechou seus olhos em fenda, pensativa.

— Você é de Chicago — Afirmou. — Se tem uma coisa em que sou boa, é memorizar um rosto e tenho certeza de que o vi me encarar no O'Hara.

— Sim, sou de Chicago. — Concordou. — E ao que tudo indica, você também.

Ela ampliou seu sorriso.

— Quais são as chances de duas pessoas da mesma cidade se encontrarem no mesmo cruzeiro pela Oceania? — Perguntou ironicamente.

Foi à vez de Edward rir com uma piada particular.

— Mais do que você imagina. — Ela franziu o cenho. Ele ampliou o sorriso. — Isso é uma história para outro dia, mas posso afirmar que conheço duas pessoas que vivem na mesma cidade e só se conheceram nesse cruzeiro. — Explicou a história resumida de como Alice entrou na vida do seu irmão Jasper.

— Um homem misterioso. — Provocou apoiando uma de suas mãos no antebraço dele.

O calor da pele dela, pareceu queimar contra a sua. Do tipo maravilhoso de incômodo, do qual ele gostaria de saborear cada mínimo detalhe. Sorriu.

— Além de ficar encarando mulheres e ler romances policiais. O que mais o misterioso Edward faz? — Especulou.

— Sou dono de uma pequena livraria em _River North_.

Ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpresa.

— _Masen & Cullen's __Bookstore_? — Perguntou. Ele assentiu atordoado por ela conhecer sua livraria underground. — Acho sua livraria fantástica, toda vez que vou lá me sinto transportada para uma biblioteca renascentista.

Ele sorriu orgulhoso.

— Essa era minha intenção. — Deu de ombros. — Bom, agora é minha vez. Bella de Chicago, o que você faz além de ficar provocando homens e visitando livrarias underground?

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Sua risada é musical e doce, um convite para sorrir também.

— Além disso, eu costumo lecionar escrita criativa e literatura americana contemporânea na Universidade de Chicago. — Respondeu com humor.

Edward ampliou seu sorriso.

— Sua crítica a autores contemporâneos agora faz muito mais sentido. — Provocou.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Mesmo de férias é difícil se desligar completamente da profissão. — Explicou sentindo as bochechas corarem, enquanto disfarçava tomando um gole do seu drinque de laranja.

— Sim, definitivamente é difícil. — Concordou. Um silêncio pesado e incômodo recaiu sobre os dois.

Mesmo na companhia de Edward, alguns homens vinham puxar conversa com ela, lhe entregando papéis com o número de suas cabines. Ela os recebia com um sorriso, mas assim que estes viravam as costas amassava os números e jogava fora.

Seus movimentos — assim como quase tudo nela — eram hipnotizante. E mesmo sendo descarado encarar alguém daquela forma Edward não conseguia desviar os olha da bela morena.

— Você parece bastante requisitada. — Provocou.

Ela sorriu.

— Mas nenhum me interessa. — Respondeu sensualmente. Edward franziu o cenho.

— O que te interessa? — Perguntou curioso.

Um sorriso sexy e enviesado surgiu em seu rosto. Com uma sensualidade capaz de deixar qualquer um atordoado, ela aproximou-se dele, colocando uma de suas mãos em seu antebraço, e com uma voz que pingava sexo disse.

— _Você_.

Edward afastou-se minimamente para encarar aquele belo rosto em formato de coração. Seus lábios carnudos tão convidativos. Ele se viu molhando os próprios com a ponta da língua.

— Então? — Insistiu. — Quando _você_ vai me levar para sua cabine e fazer sexo comigo? — Perguntou sem rodeios.

— Oh! — Surpreendeu-se, mas a surpresa durou meros segundos, pois ele agarrou sua mão e começou a rebocá-la para o _deck sete_, onde fica sua cabine.

A pequena e quente mão na sua era o aviso de que deveria agir com calma, mas nunca sua cabine pareceu tão longe como naquele momento. Quando chegou aí _deck sete_, há algumas portas do destino final, Edward parou e a prendeu contra uma parede.

— Você tem certeza? — Inquiriu só para confirmar suas intenções. Ela sorriu sensualmente, correndo as mãos pelo peitoral coberto pela toga dele, até chegar a sua nuca, onde uma de suas mãos a apertou, para se embrenhar em seu cabelo e com uma força surpreendente o puxou para si, capturando seus lábios em um beijo urgente.

Ele já deu e recebeu muitos beijos em seus 35 anos, mas nenhum se compara aquele. Os lábios macios e suaves contra os seus. A língua quente batalhando contra a sua. O corpo feminino pressionando-se contra o seu. Tão natural, receptivo, envolvente. A reação do seu próprio corpo muito mais que condizente ao momento sensual que está vivendo.

— _Deus_! — Exclamou arfando por ar. — Quem é você? — Perguntou atordoado. Ela sorriu contra seu pescoço, onde está depositando beijos suaves.

— Seu mais doce sonho. — Provocou com um murmúrio contra sua orelha, dando uma mordiscada em seu lóbulo.

Ele grunhiu, pressionando seu corpo mais uma vez contra o dela e a beijando com necessidade.

— Vamos ficar nesse corredor para sempre? — Perguntou Bella quebrando o beijo.

— Não. — Edward sorriu enviesado, agarrando mais uma vez a mão feminina e puxando para sua cabine.

Assim que a porta fechou, uma confusão de mãos, braços, bocas, gemidos e roupas aconteceu. Os dois estavam ligeiramente embriagados e repletos de tesão, por isso que tudo aconteceu de maneira confusa, mas, apesar de tudo, repleta de desejo.

Seus corpos pareciam saber qual dança gostariam de realizar, sem qualquer ensaio ou cerimônia. Os olhares que trocaram, sendo o mais singelo toque de suas almas. O pele na pele acalentador, envolvente. Os gemidos e lamúrias reproduzidos, sendo a sinfonia mais agradável já ouvida. Seus movimentos como o mar contra o casco do navio — necessários, moldados.

O desejo, a paixão e a luxúria do momento pareceram a melhor poesia jamais escrita.

O perfume do suor de seus corpos, adicionado aos aromas do sexo. O gosto dela em sua boca: doce e azedo. As marcas das unhas dela contra suas costas. As digitais dele em seus quadris. Manchas vermelhas dos lábios dele contra os seios femininos e nele marcas da mesma tonalidade em seu pescoço.

Tudo foi uma experiência onírica inigualável.

E quando caíram lado a lado, ainda aproveitando a adrenalina que o orgasmo os deu, se limitaram a sorrir. Palavras não foram necessárias naquele momento — seus olhares e a forma como os corpos conversaram longamente, foi o suficiente.

Difícil dizer quem adormeceu primeiro, mas eventualmente o fizeram. E quando Edward despertou nas primeiras horas da manhã, por causa do sol nascente, deixou-se admirar a beleza acompanhando-o em sua cama.

O cabelo castanho com mechas avermelhadas, agora soltos, esparramados como um _halo._ Seus cílios longos tocando a bochecha com delicadeza. Os lábios cheios, de um tom natural de rosa, entreabertos, quase convidando para um beijo. Observou uma pequena rosa tatuada em seu osso ilíaco, tão sedutora que a vontade de passar a língua por ela surgiu novamente em seu âmago. Sua pele alva, tão macia, convidativa que o desejo de tocá-la lhe coçou os dedos.

Bella, como ela disse se chamar, é deslumbrante. Uma beleza diferente da que está acostumado com suas outras parceiras sexuais. Seus olhos espertos e vorazes, o jeito atrevido, o sorriso sexy. Edward, que já lera milhares de livros, não conseguia encontrar uma frase ou palavra capaz descrever sua beleza.

Não pela primeira vez, pensou em como seria um livro da série _"The Moons"_ pelos olhos de James Hunter, como ele descreveria Victoria Collins na primeira vez que transaram. Como não existe de fato essa ideia para baseio, recordou as palavras que o protagonista falou a ruiva quando ela disse em _"New Moon"_, terceiro livro da série, que poderia facilmente se apaixonar por ele.

_"Todas as vezes que estamos só nós dois, sem toda a merda que parece nos seguir por todos os lugares, quando suas defesas baixam e você é só Victoria, não Victoria Collins, a justiceira, eu vejo o quanto seria fácil me apaixonar por você. Como seria fácil como respirar te amar."_

Edward sorriu para consigo mesmo. Ele não podia estar apaixonado pela mulher ao seu lado. Ele mal a conhece. Sim, eles compartilharam um dos melhores momentos de sua vida — sem dúvida um dos mais prazerosos — Ela, sem dúvida alguma parece _demais_ com Victoria Collins, se existisse na vida real uma Victoria, com certeza seria ela. Cada atitude, olhar, risada, tudo é da mesmíssima forma que imaginou durante a leitura dos livros da série _"The Moon"_.

Porém Victoria é um personagem fictício e Bella é real… E… Seria _tão _fácil se apaixonar por ela. Como James disse: "_fácil como respirar_...".

Suspirando pesadamente, o empresário deixou a cama e foi tomar uma ducha, para ver se acalma os ânimos. Não foi o mais longo dos banhos, mas quando saiu do banheiro da cabine, encontrou os lençóis da cama mais bagunçados, mas sem qualquer lembrança da presença dela — sua fantasia de deusa grega que estava no chão sumira, assim como seu belo corpo. Edward quase não viu a pequena nota deixada sobre a mesa, mas felizmente agarrou o pequeno papel e leu o recado deixado.

.

_Edward,_

_Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa.  
Espero te encontrar novamente nesta nossa "casa" flutuante. _

_Bella._

.

Ele teve que ler cinco vezes a nota para entender o que ela quis dizer nas entrelinhas, mas mesmo com toda sua sagacidade, inteligência, expertise e até mesmo um pouco de tesão, não conseguiu chegar a qualquer entendimento. Um pouco chateado, por ela sequer ter se despedido, deitou nu e meio úmido na cama, deixando-se levar pelo perfume deixado remanescendo em seus lençóis.

.

No sétimo dia de viagem, o Rubi dos Mares atracou em Port Arthur, Tasmânia, e por mais que Edward procurasse Bella, não a encontrou em lugar algum. Optando por ter sua máquina fotográfica como companheira, o empresário desbravou a histórica cidade.

No oitavo dia, mais uma vez, não viu qualquer sinal dela e por isso desbravou Hobart, ainda na Tasmânia mais uma vez sozinho. Caminhou pelo_ Royal Tasmanian Botanical Gardens_, foi ao MONA (_Museum of Old and New Art_), encerrando o dia na bela e agradável vinícola _Moorilla Estate_.

E mesmo procurando de forma atordoante a morena no jantar, ou até mesmo nos bares e cassino do navio, não encontrou nenhum sinal dela. É como se tivesse desaparecido, ou pior, nunca tivesse existido...

O nono dia a bordo do Cruzeiro, foi mais um de navegação pelo mar de Tasman, e por isso que Edward, munido de sua cópia de "_Red Moon"_, acomodou-se sobre o sol no deck superior do navio para curtir a leitura, antes da festa daquela noite. Felizmente — ou infelizmente — nenhuma morena atrevida interrompeu seu momento e quando retornou a cabine para se arrumar em função da noite Caribenha_,_ Edward encontrou-se decepcionado pelo fato de não ver Bella em qualquer lugar, nem mesmo em uma festa tão animada como fora essa.

No décimo dia, mais um de navegação, novamente com sua cópia de "_Red Moon"_, Edward acomodou-se no deck superior, para a noite curtir mais uma festa no navio, desta vez, uma anos 70. Mesmo com calças boca de sino, faixas na cabeça e plataformas, nenhum sinal da morena foi visto. O empresário começou a achar que a morena desembarcou do navio em Port Arthur e desapareceu, ou pior, voltou a cogitar a hipótese de que ela nunca existiu e que tudo não passou de uma ilusão de sua mente criativa.

Com mais dois dias navegando pelo Mar de Tasman, Edward finalizou o segundo livro da série _"The Moons_" e começou a ler o terceiro, "_New Moon"_. E naquele dia onze da viagem, com o tempo ligeiramente nublado, preferiu ficar em sua própria cabine lendo, para a noite curtir mais uma festa temática, desta vez em homenagem á chamada Invasão Britânica, tendo até mesmo um cover dos Beatles.

No último dia de navegação, antes de finalmente pisar em terra firme, Edward aproveitou o calor da Oceania para curtir um pouco a piscina do navio. Várias mulheres vieram conversar com ele, algumas mais óbvias nas intenções, outras nem tanto, mas por mais que todas fossem interessantes, nenhuma era tão interessante como ela. Sua própria Victoria Collins.

Aquele era o sexto dia, desde que vira Bella pela última vez — embrulhada nos lençóis de sua cama, nua — e mesmo que não quisesse perder as esperanças estava achando firmemente que não a veria novamente. Por isso que se vestiu de sheik árabe, despretensiosamente para a _Arabian Night_, e com um desânimo que não combina com o clima do navio, seguiu para o salão de jantar.

Na sua mesa, estão quatro pessoas da Califórnia e uma cadeira vazia, ele mal deu atenção à mesma, até que inesperadamente ela foi ocupada. O perfume que inundou seus sentidos, imediatamente o colocou em alerta, mas quando seus olhos vislumbraram a beleza ao seu lado ele sorriu enviesado.

Com uma roupa verde jade, muito similar a que é mundialmente conhecida como o traje da princesa Jasmine, Bella encontra-se deslumbrante. O cabelo castanho preso com fivelas douradas, em contraste do verde com dourado, deixando sua pele com um brilho sedutor.

— Oi estranho. — Disse com a voz provocante. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu? Estranho? Você que sumiu por quase uma semana, achei que tinha abandonado o navio. — Respondeu, colocando para fora seu pensamento dos últimos dias.

Ela gargalhou.

— Desculpe, passei esses últimos dias meditando. — Falou.

— Meditando? — Perguntou confuso. — Como alguém medita num navio? — Completou desconfiado que a resposta seja uma mentira.

— _Um dia_ te conto meu segredo. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando uma ligeira mordiscada no lóbulo.

Edward ficou intrigado, obviamente, mas Bella é muito boa em distraí-lo, principalmente ao colocar a mão feminina em sua coxa e começar a acariciá-la de cima para baixo, em um movimento mais sexy do que se era esperado.

A noite como todas as outras fora extremamente agradável, a presença de Bella ao seu lado, deixou as coisas mais interessantes, ainda mais pela forma que a morena dançou contra seu corpo, ou ainda, a forma como o tocava. Sempre provocando, sempre o deixando explodindo de desejo, entretanto, ela parecia decidida a não beijá-lo na frente das pessoas — não que fosse um incômodo, apenas uma constatação que Edward fez na primeira hora.

E mais uma vez a comparação com Victoria Collins veio mais rápida do que um raio. A cada momento que passa observando-a, ou ao seu lado, mais pôde notar o quanto se sente como James Hunter ao lado da protagonista ruiva, da série _"The Moons"._

Bella é tudo que James descreve em Victoria: _instigante, atordoante, sagaz, inteligente, deslumbrante_. Nunca se imaginou _tanto_ dentro de um livro, até conhecer Bella, toda a construção dos personagens de R.M.S. Higginbotham, lhe fizeram mais sentido do que nunca.

No meio da madrugada, Bella com seu jeito todo sexy e envolvente intimou Edward a levá-la para cama. Mais uma vez o sexo entre eles foi incrível, indescritível e mesmo no momento de conversa leve pós-sexo, ele percebeu o quanto a mulher em seus braços é especial. Porém, mesmo contra vontade, o sono venceu os dois e logo os sonhos o embalaram, da mesmíssima forma que as ondas do mar embalavam o Rubi dos Mares.

A manhã do décimo terceiro dia chegou com a mesma intensidade que as anteriores, e por mais temor que tivesse de abrir os olhos e descobrir que mais uma vez a morena com quem compartilhou momentos maravilhosos desapareceu, o fez deixando as pálpebras se abrirem para o novo dia, encontrando as íris castanhas como chocolate o encarando com um sorriso preguiçoso em seu rosto.

— Bom dia. — Ela murmurou com uma voz cheia de sono.

Inconscientemente se viu sorrindo.

— Bom dia. — Repetiu com a voz baixa. — Você fugirá para… _meditar_ mais uma vez? — Perguntou meio especulativo.

Ela rolou sobre a cama gargalhando.

— Você pode não acreditar, mas estive realmente meditando. — Respondeu divertida. — Mas não, hoje irei propor passarmos o dia juntos, explorando esse lugar paradisíaco chamado Cascade, Ilha de Norfolk, topa?

Edward surpreso com a proposta admirou seu rosto, Bella que não se intimida com nada arqueou uma sobrancelha aguardando a resposta. Dois longos minutos passaram, até o dono da _Masen & Cullen's Bookstore_ sorrir largamente para a mulher.

— Você vai usar um biquíni para ficar na praia comigo? — Perguntou sério. A morena mais uma vez gargalhou, montando o homem com um movimento fluido.

— Você terá que aguardar para descobrir. — Provocou, avançando para dar um beijo urgente no homem, que hesitou por breves segundos, antes de retribuir o mesmo. Ainda que sabendo que o tempo, é quase um inimigo, os dois deixaram-se levar pelo desejo mais uma vez.

Revigorados pelo sexo matinal, combinaram de se encontrar na recepção do navio, para explorarem Cascade juntos. O dia na praia foi extremamente prazeroso, Bella, é alguém extremamente agradável. Ela sabe ser provocativa — principalmente ao tirar o shorts jeans e camisa branca que vestia, revelando um minúsculo biquíni preto, com um sorriso de pura sedução para ele — mas além disso tem toda sua inteligência, que Edward descobriu ser extremamente afiada, não é por menos que seja professora na Universidade de Chicago.

Seu conhecimento sobre literatura também o impressionou, Edward que se considera um _expert_ no tema, sentiu-se ligeiramente intimidado pelo conhecimento dela. Ela não falou só sobre literatura americana, que é sua área de atuação, mas conseguiu falar com a mesma intensidade e paixão de literatura inglesa, francesa, russa, alemã e tantas outras que ele mesmo tem pouquíssimo conhecimento. Ela também possui um vasto conhecimento filosófico, exemplificando-o em falas longas sobre Simone de Beauvoir, deixando-o boquiaberto.

O dia foi tão agradável, que quando retornaram ao navio, para mais dois longos dias de navegação pelo Mar de Tasman, não quiseram se separar. Por isso, que depois de um banho, para tirar o sal do mar e a areia da praia, em suas cabines, se reencontraram no sushi bar onde jantaram e beberam, envoltos a uma conversa leve e cheia de sensualidade.

Compartilharam mais uma noite juntos, e no dia seguinte, por mais que fosse anseio de Edward passar mais um dia a conhecendo, ela afirmou que precisava meditar durante a tarde, mas deixou marcado o encontro na _Hot White Party_.

Então no meio do jantar, ela apareceu com seu sorriso envolvente e um vestido branco que deixava pouco para a imaginação. E como na noite árabe, Bella o provocou imensamente, mas dessa vez, ele entendeu que toda sua provocação é um tipo de jogo de sedução, que ela _ama_ jogar, e ele como um bom competidor, está cada vez mais e mais envolvido na mesma.

O décimo quinto dia de viagem — mais um de navegação pelo Mar de Tasman — teve uma dinâmica diferente dos anteriores, devido uma tempestade que fez o navio chacoalhar mais do que qualquer outro dia. Edward optou por ficar em sua cabine lendo, enquanto Bella dedicou-se novamente a sua meditação.

Edward estava quase finalizando o terceiro livro da série _"The Moon"_, quando uma batida na porta o surpreendeu. Atordoado com o incômodo, espantou-se em encontrar Bella a sua frente. Com cara de poucos amigos, levemente corada e com um livro grosso debaixo do braço.

— Será que posso me acomodar no seu sofá? — Pediu com um sorriso. — Por ser na ponta, minha cabine está balançando demais e estou mais enjoada do que gostaria. — Explicou.

— Claro. — Concordou com um sorriso. — Sinta-se na sua cabine. — Brincou com uma jocosa reverência.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente para ele.

— Você é sexy demais para o seu próprio bem, Edward Cullen_._

Ele gargalhou mediante a frase dela.

— Porque você não sabe o poder que tem, Bella Swan. — Replicou com uma piscadela.

Retornando a cama, Edward continuou a leitura de _New Moon_, enquanto Bella, que se acomodou no sofá, lia _O Arco-íris da Gravidade_, de _Thomas Phynchon_. Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável por quase duas horas, mas quando ele terminou o livro e suspirou, a morena o encarou.

— Quantas vezes você já leu esses livros? — Perguntou, virando no sofá para encará-lo.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Umas dez vezes? Talvez mais ou menos… Não sei dizer ao certo. — Respondeu.

— Entenda, não estou fazendo uma crítica, até mesmo porque já li todos os livros dessa série, mas porque os relê tantas vezes? — Inquiriu cheia de curiosidade.

— Não sei, sabe aquela leitura confortável? Da mesma forma que às vezes tudo que precisamos é de um _confort food_? Sinto-me assim com esses livros. Eles me dão um conforto, e pelo fato de conhecer tão bem a história, posso destrinchar cada detalhe, que numa leitura só poderia passar batido.

— Mas o que tanto te encanta nesses livros? Sei que naquele primeiro dia fui meio grosseira e entendo o apelo que eles têm aos meus alunos, principalmente as meninas, mas não consigo compreender que apelo podem ter a um homem, em especial um homem com mestrado em literatura. — Ponderou.

— Não sei muito bem. Acho que a forma como Higginbotham constrói os personagens. Eles são tão ricos, complexos e humanos. É tão fácil se colocar em seus lugares, entender as atitudes mesquinhas e egoístas de Victoria, ou então, a fidelidade e compreensão sem limites de James. É envolvente demais, ao ler esse livros, sinto como se tivesse vivendo aquilo. Não sei, é difícil explicar.

— Entendi. — Concordou lentamente. — Você concorda com a forma como Higginbotham constrói o cenário em torno deles? Digo, Zwölfland e Dunkel City, se parecem tão sombrias, quase como se fosse _Gotham City_ de Frank Miller. — Comparou com um sorriso.

— Não tenho certeza se as duas parecem _Gotham City_, mas sem dúvidas são sombrias e violentas, sabe tipo NYC na década de 90 ou talvez a _Gotham_ do filme do _Coringa_. — Deu uma piscadela.

Bella gargalhou.

— Então você concorda que é meio Gotham City. — Provocou. — De qualquer forma, Victoria Collins não tem certeza que foram os irmãos Mallmann que assassinaram sua família, toda sua motivação é um grande palpite. Por isso que tudo parece um pouco vazio, é como se ela estivesse numa cruzada à toa, porque tudo o que recorda são flashes ou ainda coisas que sua vizinha, Lucy Green, diz ter visto. Não tem como saber se é verdade.

— Por que diz isso? Não é como se Victoria fosse uma criança quando aconteceu o massacre em Zwölfland, ela já tinha mais de 15 anos, então lembra claramente de Laurent, Felix e Demetri entrando em sua casa.

— Não Edward, ela acha que lembra. Ela mesma diz várias vezes a James, que podem não ser eles, mas que algo no seu íntimo diz que sim… é tudo muito especulativo.

— E as evidências Bella? É óbvio que os Mallmann escondem algo terrível. E aquele barracão nas dicas de Dunkel City? E o caminhão cheio de corpos?

— Você está equivocado, James mesmo disse que seus instintos de detetive, o fazem desconfiar da veracidade de tudo, e que talvez a família Köhler seja tão culpada quanto. Quando eles veem Amun assassinar friamente a detetive Zafrina, até mesmo Victoria fica confusa. Desconfiada do que se lembra, porque realmente tudo pode ser uma mentira, que a sua verdade, pode não existir.

— De fato isso tudo acontece, mas… — Ele parou por um momento.

— Você está considerando tudo sobre essa nova ótica, não é? — Questionou com um sorriso enviesado.

— Você pode ter razão. — Concordou Edward surpreso. — Acho que discutir sobre _"The Moons"_ em sala de aula, te faz conhecer bem a série.

Ela gargalhou.

— Mais do que você imagina. Meus alunos passaram quase um mês me obrigando a discutir essa série. Sei quase todos os detalhes. — Deu de ombros. — Ser professora de escrita criativa, também ajuda a entender quais caminhos Higginbotham pode seguir, apesar de ter me surpreendido em _"Dark Moon"_.

— A parte que Victoria pede ajuda a Laurent Mallmann para perseguir Liam Köhler? — Questionou com um sorriso.

— Sim! — Exclamou. — De onde saiu aquilo? Até agora estou meio confusa, atordoada… E Laurent já disse que vai cobrar o favor, tenho medo do que pode vir no sexto livro.

Foi à vez de Edward gargalhar.

— James vai salvá-la para variar. — Replicou brincando. — Ele ficou puto quando ela disse o que fez. Ele falou que vai dar _merda_. E aquele final? Ali vai dar _merda _mesmo! — Explicou.

— Victoria indo encontrar Felix e Amun?! Eu jamais esperaria que os dois estivessem juntos! Tipo os dois estão traindo a própria família e Victoria sacou tudo tão bem! — Bella sorriu animada. — A este tenho que concordar, foi o melhor cliffhanger dos livros. Na verdade, esse último foi muito bom, acho que um dos meus favoritos de Higginbotham.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Realmente esse está muito bom, mas ainda sou mais _"The Moons"_, a forma como o universo é definido, como os personagens são apresentados… No primeiro capítulo já me vi imerso na vida de Victoria Collins_._

Ela sorriu.

— Mas me diga Bella Swan, qual seu livro favorito? Impossível ser Phynchon e esse livro que ninguém consegue terminar. Então me diga, qual?

— Você já leu _"O Amanhecer Vermelho"_? — Questionou com as bochechas coradas.

— Royce King II? — Confirmou surpreso.

Bella assentiu.

— Como chama a personagem principal mesmo?

— Renesmee Everson. — Respondeu com um sorriso. — Acho que ela é minha heroína literária.

— Uau! Faz anos que li esse livro nem lembro direito do que se trata.

— De uma garota que quer ser arqueologista, mas que o pai não permite, então ela foge e se finge de homem para ingressar na companhia Amanhecer. — Explicou resumidamente.

— Ah sim! Realmente para o período que foi escrita, é uma história muito boa. — Concordou.

Eles passaram mais algum tempo conversando sobre literatura. Edward insistiu que a morena fizesse um top 10 dos seus livros favoritos, o que foi incentivado a fazer o mesmo em retorno. Quando perceberam que não poderiam mais adiar sua ida ao jantar e baile de máscaras daquela noite, ela seguiu de volta a sua cabine para se trocar, combinando com Edward de encontrá-lo no saguão de entrada do restaurante.

Trajando um belo vestido dourado envelhecido, com decote profundo e saia plissada, Bella apareceu deslumbrante. Sua máscara que do mesmo tecido do vestido, com detalhes delicados e discretos em preto, deixou a morena ainda mais linda. O cabelo preso em um coque frouxo e bagunçado na nuca, completou belamente o conjunto.

Edward que ficou o tempo todo ao lado dela sentiu-se orgulhoso de ter ao lado alguém como Bella. Ele sabe que externamente as pessoas só veriam sua beleza física, mas a cada momento que passa ao seu lado, percebe que sua beleza mais que a externa, expande-se na interna, com sua inteligência, personalidade, tudo nela sendo afrodisíaco. Ele pouco consegue resistir e sequer gostaria de tentar.

Poucas horas depois de chegarem ao baile, os dois já seguiram para a cabine de Edward — seu refúgio pessoal — para mais uma noite cheia de prazer. E assim como todas as outras vezes que se deixaram levar pelo desejo, o sexo entre os dois foi magnífico.

No décimo sexto dia de Cruzeiro, começaria a exploração à Nova Zelândia. A primeira parada foi à cidade de New Plymouth, oeste da ilha norte. Assim como em Cascade, Edward e Bella exploraram a cidade juntos — museus, galerias de arte e parques, fizeram parte da programação. Foi um dia leve, agradável e quando retornaram ao navio cansados dos passeios, limitaram-se a seguir as suas próprias cabines.

A segunda parada na Nova Zelândia, foi na cidade de Nelson, na ilha sul. Edward estava animado para conhecer essa em especial, por ter um dos ourives da cidade representante do anel dos filmes _O Hobbit _e _O Senhor dos Anéis_. De fato, o ateliê de Hans Jensen era fascinante. Além das réplicas do _"um anel",_ encontraram outras joias também inspiradas na saga de J. R. R. Tolkien_. _

Edward descobriu que Bella, assim como ele, é fascinada pela fantástica Terra Média, do autor sul-africano. E depois de gastarem alguns milhares de dólares na ourivesaria, passaram a curtir as belezas que a cidade mais antiga da ilha sul proporcionava. Bella ficou entusiasmada com algumas artes _maori_ e gastou mais algumas centenas de dólares nas mesmas.

No décimo oitavo dia, Edward acordou com Bella distribuindo beijos por seu corpo. Um sorriso preguiçoso cresceu no rosto do empresário.

— Eu posso acordar sempre assim, _Victoria_.

Bella imediatamente parou os beijos e sentou-se ereta. Edward que ainda estava sonolento abriu os olhos e admirou o rosto da mulher que apresentou um brilho indecifrável.

— Bella? — Perguntou confuso.

— Só te acordei para dizer que não conseguirei explorar Kaikoura com você. Por mais que gostasse de ver as baleias, eu _preciso_ meditar. — Disse séria.

— Ok. — Respondeu lentamente. — Mas você estava tão empolgada em ver as baleias e comer lagostins.

— Sim, eu sei. — Concordou a morena. — Mas como te disse, quando começa a despontar minha enxaqueca, preciso meditar. — Sorriu pequeno. — Mas aproveite por mim. — Com um beijo pequeno no canto da boca do empresário, ela saiu da cama e vestiu-se com agilidade.

Mesmo resignado com a saída inesperada de Bella, Edward começou a se preparar para explorar Kaikoura, a cidade que é o berço marinho da Nova Zelândia. O dia terminou sem qualquer sinal dela, e o mesmo aconteceu nos dois dias seguintes.

Akoroa e Dunedin foram bastante agradáveis. Na primeira cidade, Edward nadou com os golfinhos e depois passou à tarde na _Meniscus Wine_, saboreando uma infinidade de vinhos diferentes. Já na segunda, o ruivo explorou o lado histórico da chamada Edimburgo da Nova Zelândia.

Os dois dias foram bons, mas a ausência de Bella quase o fez acreditar que fizera algo errado. E mesmo se controlando para não compará-la a Victoria Collins, era praticamente impossível parar com o paralelo.

_"Sempre que as coisas ficam demais Vicky, você desaparece. Sempre com desculpas esfarrapadas. Parece que você mesma quer se sabotar, que não aceita a felicidade para si. Toda vez que parece que estou ultrapassando uma barreira, você cria muitas mais, o que torna tudo muito mais difícil. Por que continuar com essa cruzada, se você simplesmente pode esquecer tudo e ser feliz? Poderíamos ir para um lugar longe de Zwölfland ou Dunkel City, um lugar que não precisamos ser Victoria Collins ou James Hunter." _— A frase de James em "_Blue Moon"_ ecoou em sua cabeça.

Será que Bella, assim como Victoria, se impedia de ser feliz? Porque para Edward, cada vez que consegue desvendar um segredo da morena, mas dez surgem no horizonte.

O vigésimo primeiro dia amanheceu com mais dois longos dias de navegação á vista. Como não faz ideia onde é a cabine de Bella, e incomodado por esse fato e seu sumiço. Acomodou-se mais uma vez no convés superior para continuar sua leitura do quarto livro da série _"The Moons"_.

A trama de R. M. S. Higginbotham, em "_Blue Moon"_, aprofunda-se, enquanto Victoria vai cada vez mais se metendo em problemas, dos quais James tenta tirá-la, mas sem sucesso. A história se complica para o casal de protagonistas, quando Victoria reencontra um antigo namorado, Riley Biers, que tem uma ligação com a família Köhler. Edward sempre achou as reviravoltas do enredo surpreendentes.

— Ainda teimando nesses livros? — A voz atrevida de Bella o tirou de sua imersão literária.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Achei que fugiria de mim por mais uma semana. — Cutucou, ainda sentido com seu sumiço na segunda semana do Cruzeiro.

— Acredite ou não, o navio tem mexido demais, e quando está atracado no porto não funciona, só os restaurantes pagos que servem comida. — Deu de ombros.

— Entendo. — Concordou fechando o livro. — E qual é sua fantasia para a festa Terra Média?

Bella jogou os cabelos para trás e gargalhou.

— Provavelmente a que cinco entre dez mulheres desse navio usarão. E a sua?

— O mesmo, mas na versão masculina. A vantagem é que poderemos andar juntos que não ficará estranho. — Replicou com uma piscadela.

— Awn… Tudo que sempre quis é que minha Arwen encontrasse o seu Aragorn. — Provocou com uma risada.

— Você ficará uma Arwen linda. — Elogiou. Até o rubor nas bochechas dela é sedutor.

A festa daquela noite realmente foi especial. De fato, tinham muitas Arwens e Aragorns, mas também muitos Legolas, Gandalf, Sauron, Hobbits, Orcs, elfos, anões, magos, cavalheiros e tudo o que existe no mágico universo de Tolkien. Até mesmo o jantar foi inspirado na série.

Bella com suas orelhas de elfo, o vestido verde profundo com detalhes em dourado. O cabelo solto, com tranças suaves, formando quase uma coroa. Seu sorriso fácil, atitude única, petulância e peculiaridades, continuaram a impressionar Edward com facilidade.

Ele percebeu que seria _fácil_ demais se apaixonar por ela — se é que já não está. Ele enxerga como seria fácil ficar uma tarde de domingo ao seu lado, depois de uma manhã preguiçosa, no sofá lendo. Ou então, juntos prepararem um jantar, regado a bons vinhos...

O vigésimo segundo dia, começou chuvoso. O Mar de Tasman raivoso contra o casco do Rubi dos Mares. Bella e Edward passaram a manhã o mais preguiçosamente que conseguiram — deitados, nus, na cama. Às vezes o casal se entregava ao prazer, em outras apenas conversavam, até chegar o momento contemplativo de apenas se olharem por horas a fio.

É evidente que algo está surgindo entre eles. Mas os dois mantiveram-se com muito receio de falar e quebrar a bolha do navio. Talvez ao voltarem para Chicago, possam combinar um encontro e a partir dai ver o que acontece.

No período da tarde, ela quase sem vontade, informou precisar retornar a sua cabine para fazer uma rotina de beleza, deixando o empresário mais uma vez sozinho lendo os livros de R. M. S. Higginbotham.

Para a festa noturna, a Volturi Cruzeiros reservou para a luxuosa temática do Comandante. Edward vestiu um smoking e Bella um elegante vestido longo azul meia noite de um ombro só.

Um jantar elegante, bebidas sofisticadas, orquestra afinada, uma tripulação solicita e a noite mágica. O comandante do Rubi dos Mares, Aro Volturi, fez questão de cumprimentar cada um dos passageiros, conversando levemente com eles e questionando os fatores da viagem. Todos pareceram agradecidos ao comandante que sorria mediante a felicidade de todos.

Depois de muitas bebidas, Edward e Bella acabaram pela primeira vez na cabine da morena.

— Uau! — Exclamou Edward depois da primeira rodada de sexo da noite.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha confusa.

— Isso é pelo sexo? — Perguntou cheia de atrevimento.

Edward sorriu.

— Sempre. Mas a surpresa maior é pela sua cabine, você tem uma jacuzzi! Por que insiste em ficar tanto na minha?

— Porque a sua cabine não se mexe tanto. — Rebateu.

Edward encarou os profundos olhos castanhos, tentando desvendar o mistério que é aquela mulher ao seu lado.

— Por que veio a um Cruzeiro para solteiros? Não faz nenhum sentido. — Questionou.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não foi algo que eu escolhi. Um casal de amigos que adoram me atormentar, insistiram que precisava urgentemente de férias, então como uma piada, me presentearam com essa viagem. — Explicou.

— Sério? — Surpreendeu-se Edward. — Você tem um jeito tão _aventureiro_. _Espírito livre._

Bella gargalhou até ficar sem ar. Quando recuperou o mesmo, encarou o empresário.

— Eu aventureira? Tenho praticamente dois pés esquerdos, Edward. Por isso que esse cruzeiro para a Oceania é uma piada de Rose e Emm. Não suporto essa coisa de vida selvagem. — Deu de ombros. — Deve ser um tipo de trauma. Eu cresci numa cidadezinha no interior do Estado de Washington, chamada Forks, lá é o lugar mais úmido da América e por isso ser um explorador da vida selvagem é quase um requisito. Por anos meu pai me arrastou para caminhadas, escaladas e até pescarias, quando fiquei mais velha comecei a recusar os convites, até que… — Ela engoliu em seco.

Edward fechou seus olhos em fendas.

— Até que…? — Insistiu curioso para saber mais sobre a misteriosa mulher com quem está dormindo e possivelmente adquirindo sentimentos nos últimos dias.

— Até que meus pais faleceram em um acidente de carro, voltando de Seattle, quando tinha 15 anos. — Respondeu com um fio de voz. — Então mudei para Jacksonville para ficar com a minha avó, até que ela faleceu no meu senior year, sem família e completamente sozinha no mundo fui para Chicago e comecei uma nova vida.

Edward surpreendeu-se com a sentença da morena. _Jamais_ imaginaria que ela sofrera uma tragédia pessoal tão grande.

Mais uma vez comparar Bella, com Victoria Collins foi inevitável. A similaridade da vida das duas é chocante. Ambas perderam os pais de maneira trágica, na ficção, por causa de assassinatos frios e cruéis. Na vida real, pela violência no trânsito. As duas viveram com um parente distante, antes que esse também falecesse por morte natural, obrigando-as a viver por conta própria.

São tantos pontos de contato entre a morena e a ruiva, que Edward acreditou que a resistência de Bella pelos livros, seja justamente por causa das coincidências.

Como o silêncio dele perdurou por vários minutos, Bella sentiu a necessidade de explicar mais sobre sua vida.

— Hoje em dia minha família consiste em eu, Poe, Tolkien e Austen. — Ele franziu o cenho confuso. Ela sorriu. — Meus gatos. Sim, eu sou a solteirona dos gatos.

O ruivo gargalhou.

— Pelo menos temos gostos parecidos, eu tenho um Beagle chamado Hemingway. — Falou.

— Se na vida der algo ruim, pelo menos teremos companhia de grandes nomes. — Ela provocou, dando um beijo no peitoral de Edward e levantando-se.

— Ei! — Chamou, querendo o conforto do corpo quente e feminino ao seu lado. — Volta aqui!

Ela sorriu enviesado.

— Achei que gostaria de experimentar a jacuzzi. — Disse provocativa.

— Ah! Nesse caso, com certeza.

.

Os últimos cinco dias a bordo do Rubi dos Mares, da Volturi Cruzeiros, aconteceram com a exploração da ilha norte da Nova Zelândia.

A primeira parada foi Wellington, onde exploraram vários cenários que Peter Jackson usou para ilustrar a Terra Média de Tolkien. E conhecendo a fervilhante capital do país, aproveitaram o final da tarde na praia. A segunda cidade, no vigésimo quarto dia, foi Napier, uma cidade no estilo art déco, que parece com a Nova York de _The Great Gatsby_. A próxima parada foi em Gisborne, cidade famosa por seu enoturismo, fazendo os dois passarem o dia explorando as diversas vinícolas da região.

O último dia completo no Cruzeiro, foi com uma parada na cidade de Tauranga. Como o dia estava ensolarado e quente, e a praia pareceu convidá-los a um mergulho, Edward e Bella se acomodaram sobre as esteiras na Mount Maunganui Main Beach, aproveitando coquetéis coloridos e a companhia um do outro.

Naquela noite — a última no navio — aconteceu a grande festa de despedida. Parece que todos os passageiros encontraram algum tipo de romance, pelas águas do Mar de Tasman. Risadas, bebidas e muitas danças foram compartilhadas. E quando no meio da madrugada, Edward e Bella seguiram para a cabine dele, fizeram amor lentamente.

Eles se olharam nos olhos. Seus gemidos e lamúrias, aconteceram em uníssono. Seus movimentos, tão bem ensaiados, pela prática das últimas semanas, pareceram conectar-se de maneira única, antecipando o que o outro desejava. Os beijos compartilhados, eram cheio de desejo, paixão e até mesmo um pouco de _amor._

Edward sabia em seu íntimo que queria que aquele momento ao lado de Bella durasse para sempre. Tinha ciência que poderia encontrá-la em Chicago e até mesmo iniciar um relacionamento, mas a aura quase mágica que os envolvia no Rubi dos Mares, não teria como ser replicada.

Ele temia mais que tudo retornar à realidade gelada da cidade dos ventos, mas mesmo tentando ao máximo prolongar seus momentos naquele sonho encantado, seus corpos cansados deixaram-se cair no sono.

Os dois acordaram sobressaltados algumas horas depois com o som alto da buzina do navio, que acabara de atracar em Auckland, a última parada do Cruzeiro, depois de longos vinte e sete dias.

Bella, que ainda precisa terminar de organizar suas coisas, seguiu para sua cabine, combinando de encontrar com Edward na recepção para o _check out_. Com movimentos lentos e desanimados, o ruivo tomou um banho e organizou suas coisas. E depois de mais de uma hora, seguiu para o saguão de entrada.

Ele se distraiu com a leitura de "_Dark Moon"_. Foi quase quarenta minutos depois que Bella apareceu no saguão, com duas grandes malas roxas, uma de bordo e uma enorme bolsa preta — que aparenta estar muito pesada.

— Mais uma vez com esses livros? — Provocou com atrevimento.

Edward gargalhou, fechando sua cópia.

— Já tivemos essa conversa e já disse que para mim a série _"The Moon_" é o equivalente a uma _confort food_. — Provocou.

— Para mim confort food é um Cheeseburger com dobro de queijo e um milkshake de chocolate do _Twilight Dinner_. Conhece? — Questionou com um sorriso.

— Sim! — Edward, gemeu com a lembrança. — Incrível! Faz tempo que não vou lá.

Bella sorriu.

— Quando você for, pode me chamar, mas só no mês que vem. — Disse lentamente.

— Sem problemas, eu também só poderei ir no próximo mês. — Respondeu inconscientemente.

— Ah! — Exclamou decepcionada. — Olha Edward… — Começou.

Os olhos verdes dele se arregalaram cheios de temor.

— Foi incrível conhecer você. Quando vim para esse Cruzeiro não estava esperando encontrar ninguém ou até mesmo me envolver com alguém, mas passar esses dias ao seu lado foi… _Maravilhoso_.

— Sim. Foi. — Concordou com a voz grossa.

Bella sorriu tristemente.

— Espero que… Não sei, depois que voltar para Chicago, possamos… Sei lá… Tomar um café? — Ele perguntou com a voz contida.

— Eu adoraria. — Ela sorriu largamente. — Vou fazer uma _road trip_ aqui pela Nova Zelândia. Então depois podemos combinar algo.

Edward piscou confuso.

— _Road trip_ pela Nova Zelândia? — Perguntou reflexivamente.

Ela fechou os olhos em fenda.

— Sim… Na verdade é aquele tour pelos lugares que serviram de cenário para as trilogias o _Hobbit_ e o _Senhor dos Anéis_. — Deu de ombros. — Já que não sei quando voltarei à Nova Zelândia, resolvi aproveitar.

O sorriso de Edward que crescia pouco a pouco, alcançou seus olhos.

— Eu também pretendo fazer isso. — Disse. Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa.

— Oh!

— Será que você… Er… Humm… Gostaria da minha companhia?

Edward ficou inseguro diante do olhar surpreso da morena a sua frente. Ele não soube ao certo o que levou a fazer o pedido a Bella, mas sabia que gostaria de continuar a conhecendo um pouco mais antes de retornarem a Chicago.

Bella é do tipo de mulher que ele jamais imaginou precisar em sua vida até finalmente tê-la em seus braços. Sua similaridade com a heroína literária é o que a deixa mais peculiar. Seu olhar e atitudes atrevidas, o sorriso sedutor, corpo escultural e a inteligência afiada. Tudo nela é deslumbrante.

— Bem… Não sei se vai me suportar por mais tempo. — Deu de ombros. — Tem dias que gosto apenas de meditar, sem sequer sair do hotel. — Pontuou lentamente.

— Não acredito que isso seja um problema. Quando tiver a necessidade de meditar, faço outros tipos de planos. — Ponderou calmamente.

A morena prendeu o lábio inferior com os dentes.

— Eu não sei Edward… — Disse lentamente. — Você ficará não sei, chateado se tiver uma suíte própria nos hotéis? — Perguntou. — Quer dizer, nem sei se você vai querer dividir a cama comigo, mas para _meditar_ eu definitivamente preciso de um lugar só meu. Sabe, sem ofensas, mas preciso desse tempo sem a presença de ninguém, porque às vezes medito por horas.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Não esperaria menos de você. — Concordou com uma piscadela.

Foi à vez de ela sorrir largamente.

— Se você aceita as minhas condições, então sim. _Te acompanho_ ou _você me acompanha_. — Provocou.

Com um sorriso gigantesco, Edward ajudou a morena a guiar suas bagagens para realizar o _check-out_. Depois dirigiram para o hotel — que coincidentemente é o mesmo — que reservaram.

.

Em Auckland, Edward e Bella exploraram a maior cidade da Nova Zelândia. Onde conheceram os principais pontos turísticos da cidade, como a _Skytower_, o _Albert Park_, alguns parques e os vulcões de Auckland. No final do dia, compartilharam um jantar agradável em um descolado restaurante em _Ponsonby_, onde apreciaram a surpreendente culinária da Nova Zelândia.

Depois de três dias na cidade, os dois optaram por fazer um passeio que pouco tem a ver com suas personalidades, mas que todos indicaram. Por ser uma das coisas mais incríveis a ser vista no país.

Com o carro que alugaram em conjunto, seguiram para explorar a _Waitomo Glowworm Caves_. Apesar de não ser viciado em aventuras como Jasper e Alice, Edward teve que dar o braço a torcer. A beleza das cavernas de _Waitomo_ é surpreendente. Até mesmo Bella, que declara ter dois pés esquerdos, aproveitou a visita de quase cinco horas pelas diversas cavernas.

— A cada segundo esse país me surpreende mais. — Ela disse, enquanto admiram a caverna brilhante por causa dos chamados _glowworms_, uma espécie de inseto que possui uma _bioluminescência_ natural, que faz com que as cavernas pareçam o céu estrelado.

— Imagine como foi descobrir isso? Deve ter sido um choque. — Concordou ele.

A visita, apesar de ter esse contato direto com a natureza, foi agradabilíssima. Tanto Bella, quanto Edward ficaram satisfeitos em seguir a recomendação de um guia turístico, pois o passeio valeu cada momento.

Como planejavam seguir a rota das locações dos filmes do _Senhor dos Anéis_ e estão a alguns quilômetros de _Hobbiton_, os dois decidiram ficar na região, e depois de um jantar tipicamente _maori_, adormeceram satisfeitos em todos os sentidos, com grande ênfase no intelectual e sexual...

A vila _Hobbit,_ que foi construída para emular o condado dos livros do _Senhor dos Anéis_, é absurdamente impactante. Como fãs da saga imaginada por J. R. R. Tolkien, os dois ficaram encantados em ver de perto como a equipe de cenografia do diretor Peter Jackson conseguiu recriar com perfeição as descrições do autor. Foi como se a qualquer momento pudessem ver Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin e até mesmo Gandalf andando pelas redondezas.

— É como você imaginava? — Ele perguntou a ela quando entraram na casa do Bilbo Bolseiro_._

— Minha imaginação não era tão boa para criar todo esse universo, mas com toda certeza quem realizou essa obra conseguiu de alguma forma entrar na cabeça do Tolkien. — Bella disse com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso fácil, quase como uma criança em um parque de diversões.

— Não é? Jamais seria capaz de criar algo assim somente com a leitura.

Os dois realmente aproveitaram a visita à vila _Hobbit_ e depois gastaram mais algumas centenas de dólares com _souvenires_. E no anoitecer participaram de uma bela festa no melhor estilo dos pequeninos — com dança, muitas bebidas, boa comida e uma queima de fogos.

A próxima parada do tour _Lord of The Rings_, foi em _Wellington_, a capital da Nova Zelândia, para finalmente conhecer a carinhosamente chamada de "_wellywood"_ — local onde ficam os estúdios em que foram gravadas as sagas de _Frodo_ e o _Anel_ e também a de _Bilbo Bolseiro_, na trilogia _Hobbit_.

No segundo dia em Wellington, eles viram um workshop de como foram realizados os filmes, e participaram de uma conversa com um dos atores do mesmo. Em seguida exploraram um pouco mais das belezas naturais da capital. Na expectativa de chegar a Nelson, ainda aquele dia, os dois fizeram um breve lanche e pegaram a estrada.

No nono e décimo dia dessa _Road trip_, em Nelson, Bella afirmou que sua dor de cabeça ficou pesada demais e que necessita meditar. Edward compreensivo, e previamente avisado sobre suas crises de enxaqueca, deixou a bela morena se acomodar em um dos quartos do hotel em que estão, enquanto foi conhecer mais profundamente a cidade.

Nesses dois dias que Bella ficou isolada em seu quarto, Edward que dedicou-se a conhecer a cidade, não conseguiu evitar que sua cabeça fizesse mais uma vez as ligações entre Bella e Victoria. Por mais que entenda que isso tal raciocínio é ilógico, que tudo não passa de uma grande coincidência, não há como afastar os pontos de contato.

Assim como James Hunter, que se esteve constantemente fascinado por Victoria Collins. Ele, Edward, também se sente assim por Bella Swan.

Tudo nela é afrodisíaco, não há uma coisa que não o atraia, algumas vezes ele até se sente como James, odiando esse crescente sentimento por uma pessoa que é tão diferente dele. Bella é tudo que Edward não é. Enquanto ele tende a ser mais introspectivo, beirando quase a timidez, ela é extrovertida e confiante. Para ela é fácil ser sociável, por mais que sua própria vida seja um mistério.

Ela lhe contou um pouco sobre sua tragédia familiar, e naquele momento de vulnerabilidade, Edward entendeu o porquê de ser tão diferente, pois, assim como Victoria, ela parece querer mascarar sua dor. Não sentir o sofrimento palpável que parece corroer sua alma, por isso age com tanta peculiaridade e atrevimento.

Bella, Edward observou, apesar de discreta sobre sua vida pessoal, é uma das pessoas mais sinceras que ele já conheceu. Se não gosta de algo, ou não se sente confortável com aquilo, não mede palavras e diz claramente qual é o problema. Essa franqueza da morena, a cada dia que passa ao seu lado, faz o empresário ficar mais encantado, pois em nenhum dos seus relacionamentos, e certamente nunca com Kate que ficou por quase _seis anos_, visualizou tanta franqueza.

O paralelo de sua própria vida com a de James Hunter é atordoante...

Assim como o protagonista da série _"The Moons"_, que viveu por anos um relacionamento tóxico com Bree Tanner, Edward hoje vê claramente o quão tóxico foi seu relacionamento com Kate.

Quantas vezes ela não _o deixou_ sair com seu próprio irmão, Jasper, porque não queria ficar sozinha, ou, em suas palavras, _não confiava no jeito mulherengo do gêmeo_. Ou ainda quantas vezes insistia que chamasse Seth Clearwater, um amigo de infância de Edward, para jantar e fazia de tudo para provocar ciúmes no empresário.

E quando o traiu com Garret Jones, amigo incomum dos dois, tentou argumentar jogando a culpa no próprio Edward, usando desculpas e mentiras que não dava atenção suficiente para ela, preferindo sempre seus livros.

Hoje Edward entende, que Kate — apesar do jeito fútil e possessivo, não é uma má pessoa, a questão é que os dois não foram feitos para ficar juntos. O tempo que estiveram em um relacionamento foi agradável, mas a data de vencimento sempre esteve ali, marcada com letras miúdas.

Situação que completamente inversa com Bella, sua _Victoria Collins_...

Com ela Edward sente-se livre. É difícil explicar essa confiança, quase uma devoção que parece sentir pela morena. Ela é do tipo de mulher, que todo homem evita a vida inteira, mas quando tropeça com a mesma, a paixão que surge é arrebatadora. Seu humor ácido, sarcasmo, determinação e independência, são características pontuais que a faz ser ainda mais incrível.

Toda vez que pensa nela, é impossível não pensar nas palavras de James, quando este conheceu Victoria...

"_Você é um furacão. Não, melhor, um tornado e tsunami ao mesmo tempo. Você me tirou da zona de conforto que estava, e abalou meu mundo. Eu olho para você e vejo tantas possibilidades que às vezes fico sem fôlego. Você, Victoria, é… Única, mas não só isso, você é o tipo perfeito de encrenca que sempre evitei, mas que também sempre quis..."_

Bella é exatamente isso, aos olhos de Edward. Uma doce e adorável encrenca, com olhos profundos e perspicazes, linda, inteligente, debochada e algo que ainda não consegue definir com clareza, mas que obviamente lhe é inato. Algo próprio da sua personalidade — talvez seja o mistério que faz sobre a própria vida, talvez outra coisa, mas é algo que a deixa assim como James afirmava que Victoria é: _única_.

.

Depois de dois dias em Nelson, onde Bella passou em seu quarto meditando, os dois seguiram para Christchurch, já na ilha sul da Nova Zelândia. Local que foi utilizado para emular o reino de _Rohan_ nos filmes do Peter Jackson. Após a visita aos campos, passaram à tarde nas relaxantes e incríveis piscinas quentes. Com um jantar agradável e uma noite onde se aproximaram mais ainda, nas primeiras horas da madrugada seguiram para o último trecho da sua longa aventura, Queenstown.

Na cidade, que ficariam por dois dias, Edward e Bella visitaram diversos lugares que serviram de cenário para os filmes baseados na obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Aproveitaram todas as belezas incríveis da região. Edward, inclusive num surto de coragem resolveu fazer _bungle jump_ sobre o lago Wakatipu, que foi usado por Jackson como uma locação para o Rio Anduin.

Os dois encerraram a viagem pela Nova Zelândia, aproveitando à tarde em um SPA que fica aos pés da formação rochosa que circunda toda a cidade. Foi um final de tarde e de férias perfeito.

— Nunca imaginei que toda essa viagem fosse ser tão incrível. Vim quase sem perspectiva, mas foi maravilhosa! — Exclamou Bella na sala de embarque do aeroporto, onde iniciarão a saga de retorno a Chicago — ela em um voo algumas horas mais cedo que o dele.

— Não é? — Replicou divertido Edward. — Fiquei por mais de um ano postergando para usar o presente de aniversário que meu irmão e esposa me deram, mas apesar de todas as fantasias do Cruzeiro — Bella gargalhou. — Tudo valeu muito a pena. Conhecer você fez tudo valer a pena.

Bella sorriu brilhantemente, no mesmo instante que o comissário de bordo a chamou para tomar seu lugar.

— Eu tenho… — Ela começou, ligeiramente envergonhada.

— Vou vê-la novamente? — Questionou esperançoso.

Ela ampliou seu sorriso.

— Confie no seu potencial, Edward. — Provocou, dando um selinho rápido nos lábios do ruivo e seguindo para a plataforma de embarque.

.

Retornar a realidade gelada de Chicago, depois de quase 40 dias no calor escaldante da Oceania, foi enervante.

Desde que se despediu de Bella, há duas semanas, no aeroporto de Queenstown, não ouviu qualquer notícia sobre a mesma. Ele está acreditando que tudo o que viveu não passou de uma doce e incrível lembrança, quase uma ilusão, uma ficção como os livros de R. M. S. Higginbotham.

Sua livraria a Masen & Cullen's está em perfeito estado depois de suas férias, tanto que Edward elogiou largamente sua gerente Tanya, pelo trabalho fenomenal que fez, inclusive a presenteando com um grande adicional. Seus funcionários: Liam e Benjamin, também fizeram um trabalho fenomenal para deixar a livraria em ordem, também recebendo uma boa bonificação.

E foi assim, que em uma tarde fria do início de março, em que conferia os livros de contabilidade, que Tanya o encontrou em seu escritório, então lhe chamou a atenção.

— Edward, desculpa incomodar, mas tem uma mulher na loja que quer falar com você e somente você. — Disse a gerente.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Algum problema com mercadoria ou algo assim? — Questionou confuso.

— Ela só disse que quer falar com o dono e que é urgente. — Respondeu.

Suspirando pesadamente o empresário deixou sua mesa e seguiu a gerente para onde uma pessoa com uma touca bordo está de costas admirando o stand onde estão os livros de Higginbotham_._

— Senhora, perdão por ter feito esperar… — Começou, mas a mulher o cortou.

— Você teima mesmo em deixar esses livros em evidência. — A voz feminina e provocativa de Bella soou, virando para encarar Edward.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— _Bella_? — Sussurrou com um suspiro. — Achei que nunca mais a veria.

Ela gargalhou.

— Se não sumisse, como saberia que sentiu minha falta? — Provocou com seu jeito travesso.

— Como tem tanta certeza que senti sua falta? — Replicou com um sorriso enviesado.

Bella fechou os olhos em fenda se aproximando, colocou as mãos em seu peitoral e disse.

— Porque vejo nesses olhos verdes o quão feliz está em me ver. — Rebateu com um sorriso fácil.

Foi à vez de Edward gargalhar.

— _Bella Swan_, você é uma mulher muito, mais muito peculiar.

— Espero que isso seja um elogio. — Disse com uma piscadela.

Ele sorriu enviesado.

— Com toda certeza é. Quer almoçar comigo? — Perguntou esperançoso.

— Foi para isso que vim. — Sorriu com seu jeito especial.

O almoço foi agradável. Apesar do clima frio, Bella continua a mesma pessoa intensa e atrevida que lembrava, até mais agora. Parece que naquelas duas últimas semanas _quase_ esqueceu como ela era. _Quase_. Pois, depois de uns dias sem vê-la as semelhanças entre ela e Victoria Collins tornaram-se ainda mais enervantes.

Aquele almoço foi o primeiro de muitos que compartilharam, assim como diversos jantares. Eles não tinham o que classicamente chama-se de relacionamento padrão, mas o conforto que sentem um com o outro, faz parecer que praticam o ato há anos.

Logo os almoços e jantares, tornaram-se cafés-da-manhã, em dias variados na casa do outro. Passeios no parque e coisas que normalmente namorados tendem a fazer. Eles parecem namorados, e as pessoas que os veem juntos concluem que são, mas nenhuma definição específica de fato surgiu. Até que um belo dia, foram encontrar um casal de amigos de Bella em um restaurante.

Jacob e Leah Black, vivem na pequena cidade do estado de Washington que Bella nasceu, e apesar da tragédia familiar da mulher, conseguiram manter contato. Os dois estavam esperando em um restaurante novo em _Downtown_ a chegada do casal Black, conversando amenidades, quando o rosto dela iluminou com um grande sorriso, rapidamente levantando para cumprimentar as duas pessoas de pele castanha avermelhada, olhos e cabelos negros — que apesar da similaridade, são tão diferentes que nem há a preocupação de achar que são irmãos.

— Jake! Leah! — Gritou, os abraçando. — Que saudade que estava de vocês! Meu Deus! — Seu sorriso foi contagiante, Edward, que permaneceu na mesa observando a cena, sorria facilmente, mesmo que seu cérebro traiçoeiro não deixasse de compará-la pela milésima vez com Victoria.

— _Bells_! Você tem que parar de fugir dos nossos convites e ir passar uns dias em Forks. Billy todos os dias pergunta de você. — Falou o homem, Jacob.

— O que vou fazer em Forks? Naquela cidade que só chove? — Provocou com uma piscadela.

— Quem vê até pensa que em Forks _literalmente_ só chove. — Replicou rolando os olhos.

— Só em 98% dos dias. —Bella e a mulher, Leah, falaram em uníssono, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

Os três conversaram mais um pouco em pé, antes de virarem para a mesa. Jacob e Leah, encararam Edward confusos, principalmente quando Bella, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do empresário.

— Jake, Leah, esse é Edward, meu _namorado_. — Falou com facilidade.

Imediatamente Edward sentiu o sorriso ampliando, mas optou por não dizer nada, ao invés disso iniciou uma conversa com Jacob, que também é dono de uma livraria em _Forks, Washington._

Apesar de nunca ter tido qualquer tipo de pedido oficial, depois daquele almoço Bella e Edward de fato se assumiram namorados. A família dele a recebeu com alegria. Esme a recebeu como uma filha, para balancear finalmente com seus dois meninos. Carlisle conseguia ter conversas tão profundas sobre coisas que seus filhos, esposa e nora dificilmente proporcionavam.

Jasper encontrou em Bella uma aliada. A forma com que provoca o irmão é muito similar à forma que a morena o faz também. Além do fato de os dois muitas vezes terem conversas filosóficas com uma profundidade que deixa Edward sempre atordoado.

Alice também ficou encantada com a morena. As duas conquistaram uma espécie de afeição gigantesca pela outra, toda semana combinam almoços juntas e uma sessão de compras.

Entretanto o que mais surpreendeu Edward, a respeito da namorada, é o fato dela ser uma das sócias de uma clínica de meditação holística, onde durante a semana, quando não está na Universidade de Chicago, trabalha instruindo as pessoas a aprender a meditar. Seja para controlar o estresse, ansiedade ou simplesmente para apaziguar alguma dor crônica, como, por exemplo, enxaqueca ou dores musculares.

Em alguns meses criaram uma rotina extremamente saudável para o relacionamento. Durante a semana dedicam-se plenamente a carreira — ela na universidade e no centro de meditação e ele administrando a livraria. Às vezes se encontram para um almoço, ou jantar, e até só para passar tempo juntos.

O relacionamento que estão construindo só cresce, ficando melhor, assim como o sexo. Se antes Edward achava o sexo com Bella fenomenal, depois que começaram a se relacionar seriamente este ficou _espetacular_. Seus corpos sabem onde tocar um no outro, suas mãos conhecem o que o outro gosta, os beijos se complementam, e os olhares são de pessoas apaixonadas.

Foi fácil quando o primeiro _"eu te amo" _saiu em uma tarde chuvosa de julho. Estavam deitados lendo, ela fez um comentário sobre o livro de leitura, quando ele simplesmente replicou.

— Por isso que _te amo_, todo livro que lê trabalha algum comentário, e quando não tem, procura ler para que possamos discutir. — Foi uma frase tão involuntária e natural, que ele nem percebeu o fato, até perceber a surpresa, nos belos olhos castanhos como chocolate.

Edward franziu o cenho confuso, ante seu olhar.

— O que foi? — Perguntou confuso.

— É sério isso? — Ele ficou mais perdido.

— O quê? Que gosto como sempre é pontual em falar algo sobre a livros que estou lendo? Ou ainda que quando você não os leu, lê somente para discutirmos sobre?

— Não. A primeira parte. — Disse num fio de voz. — Sobre me amar?

— Oh! — Edward surpreendeu-se. Mas como já disse, não há porque negar, preferiu ser sincero com a namorada. — Sim, Bella_. Eu te amo_.

Foi uma declaração simples. Sem qualquer tipo de firula ou grandes gestos, mas ele sabia que agir dessa forma foi a melhor coisa, que é como o relacionamento dos dois é, _sincero e simples._

Ela sorriu tão lindamente, que Edward praticamente perdeu o fôlego.

— _Eu também te amo_. — Sentenciou, jogando seu livro e o dele, na mesinha de café, e montando seu colo.

.

Logo seis meses, tornaram-se um ano, e um tempo depois comemoraram um ano e meio juntos. A cumplicidade entre eles atingiu quase a perfeição. Bella é uma companheira para todas as coisas que Edward ama fazer — ir a leituras de livros, vinícolas, teatro, cinema, museus. Os dois parecem se completar...

A única coisa que realmente discordam com veemência, é a respeito das obras e da persona de R. M. S. Higginbotham.

A cada dia aproxima-se mais o lançamento do sexto livro da série, "_Golden Moon"_, e Edward sempre fica ligeiramente obsessivo com os lançamentos, principalmente por sua curiosidade e quase necessidade de descobrir quem é o autor ou autora das obras.

Bella tenta ser paciente diante dessa _obsessão_ do namorado, mas é quase constante que a chame de _Victoria_ na cama, ou quando conversam. É como se Edward vivesse no mundo fantasioso de Higginbotham, o que deixa levemente incomodada.

Nessas situações, onde a chama pelo nome da personagem, Bella argumenta e ele pede milhões de desculpas pela indelicadeza. Mas com a contínua situação, tem ficado cada vez mais ressentida com ele.

Algumas vezes inclusive, chegou a evitá-lo por dias — assim como fez na primeira semana a bordo do Rubi dos Mares, mas todas às vezes acaba perdoando-o, mesmo que no dia seguinte acabe fazendo o mesmo novamente.

Edward sabe que sua obsessão por Victoria Collins, e por descobrir quem é a mente por trás dos livros está prejudicando terrivelmente seu relacionamento, mas mesmo que tente arduamente se policiar, não consegue. Bella é muito a Victoria que imaginou ao ler os livros.

— Quem você acha que é? — Perguntou ela em uma noite, depois de uma longa discussão que tiveram sobre o autor ou autora, que ocasionou nas pazes na cama.

— Quem? — Perguntou confuso.

— Higginbotham. Quem você acha que é? Um homem ou mulher?

Edward considerou a pergunta por um tempo, por mais que já tenha uma resposta formulada sobre.

— Os livros evidenciam que é uma mulher. A forma como descreve Victoria, deixa claro que é uma mulher. E digo mais deve ter nossa idade. — Refletiu.

— Bem específico. Mas onde acha que estão essas evidências? Digo as que a classifica como mulher? — Especulou.

— No decorrer dos livros fica claro que é uma autora. A forma com que faz as descrições, é em típica narração feminina, apesar de achar que seja quase um Poede saias.

Bella gargalhou com isso.

— _Poe_? Uau! Sei que Higginbothamé profunda e tal, que tem esse lado obscuro, mas _Poe_? Estou surpresa. — Disse visivelmente admirada.

— Mas e você? Acha que R. M. S. é um homem ou mulher? — Perguntou.

Por um momento ela refletiu.

— Bom… Se analisarmos a forma como escreve, como parece entender a cabeça da Victoria, também diria que é uma mulher. Mas há alguns elementos narrativos que arremetem aos de um homem… Então diria que talvez a pessoa que escreve seja sem gênero. — Provocou atrevida.

— Hahaha! Engraçadinha. — Rebateu. — Dizem que ela, vamos definir que é ela, ok? — Completou diante do olhar desafiador da namorada. — Mora aqui em Chicago, o que acha?

— Isso também acho que pode ser verdade. Primeiro porque tanto Zöwfuland, quanto Dunkel City, lembram muito Chicago. E segundo, porque sua editora, a _Eclipse Publishing _é daqui.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Então quer dizer que já procurou um pouco sobre ela? — Perguntou divertido. Bella rolou os olhos.

— Já te falei Edward, na minha classe de literatura americana contemporânea, nós discutimos os livros dela, a final ela é ganhadora de um maldito _Pulitzer_. E o mistério sobre sua _persona_ é talvez uma das coisas mais instigantes, porque ela não dá uma entrevista, não participa de noite de autógrafos, não releva nada para que o povo a conheça.

— O que você acha disso? Por será que ela age assim? — Perguntou visivelmente curioso.

Bella refletiu.

— Não faço ideia, talvez seja porque não quer a fama que a série alcançou. Se pensarmos bem, "_The Moons"_ parece um livro fechado, mesmo que todos os outros o complementem perfeitamente. Então, talvez, digamos que surpreendeu-se com a recepção do primeiro livro, e como estava vivendo uma fase inspiradora continuou. — Deu de ombros. — Mas tudo é uma grande especulação.

— Seu seminário deve ser divertido. Os alunos devem ficar polvorosos com a discussão. — Refletiu.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto. — Gargalhou. — Mas agora farei o mesmo questionamento que faço aos meus alunos, se conhecesse Higginbotham, o que faria? Tipo se fosse alguém que conhece, mas que durante todos esses anos nunca revelou a identidade? — Ponderou.

Edward refletiu.

— Bem… Uau! Nunca parei para pensei nisso. — Disse atordoado.

— Me deixa mudar a pergunta, se descobrisse que R. M. S. Higginbotham sou eu, o que faria?

Edward piscou surpreso.

— Deus! Não faço ideia Bella. — Riu nervoso. — Acho que apresentaria um misto de _surpresa e frustração_, por não ter me contado. Mas depois buscaria entender seu lado, o porquê se esconder, o que com certeza teria um motivo real e importante. Depois de entender o mesmo, questionaria todo o possível sobre o que planeja para o desfecho, então ficaria extremamente orgulhoso de ser você, minha namorada, a autora que tanto admiro.

Bella estudou o rosto do namorado com atenção. Edward não conseguia imaginar o que passava em sua cabeça, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, Bella não é R. M. S. Higginbotham.

— Uau! — Exclamou. — Por um momento _realmente queria_ _ser_ Higginbotham.

.

Conforme a aproximação do lançamento de "_Golden Moon"_, Edward ficou ainda mais ansioso para ler o sexto volume da série e tentar descobrir quem é R. M. S. Higginbotham.

Edward ficou praticamente obsessivo em descobrir quem é a autora. Tentou contato com a editora, e principalmente com a empresária. Por meses obteve _nãos_, que a autora não quer se revelar. Deixando-o desanimado, quase desiludido, e Bella acompanhando o sofrimento do namorado de perto, ficou preocupada com o mesmo.

Foi em uma quinta-feira chuvosa de outubro, que Edward recebeu a ligação da Hale Representações. Ele surpreendeu-se quando Rosalie Hale-McCarthy, representante de R. M. S. Higginbotham, entrou em contato consigo, para dizer que a autora gostaria de encontrá-lo para conversar, pois está considerando revelar quem é, e gostaria de realizar uma noite de autógrafos e leitura na Masen & Cullen's.

Dizer que Edward ficou animado era um eufemismo. Ele ficou radiante!

Nos cinco dias que antecederam o encontro, esteve praticamente contando os minutos. Bella divertiu-se com a empolgação do namorado com o encontro. E no dia se arrumou com demasiado esmero para encontrar a autora e sua empresária, em um restaurante sofisticado em _Millenium Park_.

A primeira a chegar foi a tal empresária, Rosalie Hale-McCarthy. De cabelo dourado, olhos azuis e corpo escultural. É uma bela mulher, e principalmente profissional competente. Por alguns minutos conversaram sozinhos, ela perguntou sobre a livraria e os negócios de forma geral e ele questionou sobre a forma como conheceu Higginbotham. Foi uma conversa agradável.

— _R. M. S._ está chegando. — Ela informou.

— Estou animado para conhecê-la. — Respondeu com um sorriso.

Edward, que estava de costas para a entrada, ficou curioso quando Rosalie sorriu para alguém atrás de si, curioso como nunca, rapidamente virou para encarar a recém-chegada, surpreendendo-se em ver ninguém menos que sua namorada, Bella.

— Bella? O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou confuso.

A morena sorriu.

— Oi Edward, oi Rose. — Disse a loira. Edward franziu o cenho confuso. — Rose é uma das minhas melhores amigas daqui de Chicago. — Explicou. — Sei que nunca te apresentei ela, mas foi por motivos... pessoais, mas nada demais.

— Oh! Você também veio conhecer Higginbotham? — Questionou animando-se.

As mulheres trocaram um olhar cheio de significados, deixando o ruivo intrigando. Bella sentou na cadeira ao lado de Rosalie e em frente de Edward.

— Você sabe o que significa _R. M. S._ Edward? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Hum… Não… — Respondeu confuso.

— R. M. S. quer dizer _Renesmee Marie Swan_. — Contou a loira.

— _Swan_? — Replicou com o cenho franzido, principalmente em direção à namorada.

Bella soltou um suspiro pesado e sentenciou.

— _Eu sou R. M. S. Higginbotham._

.

* * *

_**N/A:** E é isso aí, a minha one shot oculta de 2019, com esse final aberto sobre como vai ser a reação do Edward, quem sabe num futuro próximo eu não poste um extra? Para escrever essa fanfic usei como inspiração a música Particular Taste, do Shawn Mendes e uma foto de um casal na praia. Juro que quase chorei de tristeza quando vi, mas no fim consegui criar esse universo todo, que espero que todos tenham gostado. Quero agradecer, é claro, a Leili pela inspiração, mas principalmente a Kah por ter me aturado enchendo o saco todos os dias e horas possíveis, e por ter betado essa belezinha aqui, obrigada gata! Enfim, se você conseguiu ler tudo isso, obrigada, e por favorzinho, não esqueçam de deixar uma review me contando o que acharam, isso faz toda a diferença._

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


End file.
